Kijustsu no Senyo
by cyclonegal12
Summary: So feudal era Japan has mikos, youkais, hanyous, humans, and... elves! And what's this new jewel?
1. I Sense A Shard

Kijustsu no Senyo

Alright! This is a new story! You MUST review and tell me how you like it? Pretty please? Sorry the first chapter's so short.

* * *

A young woman stepped out of her home. You as the reader might find me, as the writer pathetic for starting the story with such an ordinary sentence, but in fact it is the perfect place to start. You see, neither the young woman nor the house were ordinary in any way. The house for one, was located in the middle of a large forest. It wasn't really what you'd consider a house. It was just a large, thick, old, hollowed out tree with two circular windows and a small door.  
The young woman was someone you'd expect to find in medieval England, not Japan. She wore a tight green dress, embroidered with gold floss. A small sword hung at her waist. Her eyes were not of a normal color, but a bright blue that you might expect to see in the sky, not in someone's eyes. The young woman's ankle length hair was stranger yet. Though most of it was a reddish brown color, there were also gold and green highlights in it. Pushing her hair back, the girl revealed to pointed ears.

A small sparrow landed on her outstretched finger. "Come Sonnet." She said, "We have things to do." The bird stayed on her finger and gave a whistle in response. With her free hand, the young woman fingered two necklaces. One had a pink shard attached to it. The other had a much larger green one.

We now return to our favorite grumpy hanyou and his companions. They had set up camp the night before in the very same forest as the young woman's house. No morning, they were packing up. Kagome was sitting on a fallen tree, gazing into space. Sango walked up to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, "You've been acting like this since last night."  
Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing." She replied, "It's just that I've had this very faint sense of the jewel since we stopped last night. There's something overpowering it though. Another aura." Inuyasha stopped smothering the fire. "You sense a jewel?" he asked. "Just barely." Kagome told him, "So don't be disappointed if it's false."  
"Feh." He replied, "You've never been wrong before." "Yeah!" Shippo said jumping onto her. "I agree." Miroku said nodding, "Now which way is it?" Kagome pointed northwest. "Then let's go!" Inuyasha said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got onto Kilala. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and got onto Inuyasha. They headed towards Kagome's feeling.

"We're almost there." Kagome commented after almost an hour of traveling, "I can sense the shard much clearer now, but there's something giving off an aura that almost blocks it out near it." "Do you think it's a tainted piece of the crystal?" Sango asked from Kilala. "I don't think so." the miko replied, "It's just different."  
Inuyasha skidded to a stop in a clearing where the young woman sat. The bird was on her shoulder now. She looked up. "What the hell are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Inuyasha demanded. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "She's got the piece of the Sacred Jewel I was sensing!"

* * *

Clear Waters: Like it?

Inuyasha: Feh. It stunk.

Kagome: Don't listen to him. I thought it was great! Is this girl with the bird a demon?

Clear Waters: Maybe.

Inuyasha: I hope she is. That way I can cut her into pieces.

Miroku: That's not very nice. She's very beautiful.

Sango: Don't even think about asking her.

Miroku: Ask who what?

Sango: Hentai.

Miroku: Me?

Shippo: I hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt the girl! I bet she's really nice!

Clear Waters: We will see my dear kitsune. We will see. R&R everyone!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think of the story!


	2. Jewel? What Jewel?

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Kagome might get an elven bow. If she does, it'll be near the end. 

**Kyou- **Oh yeah. Inuyasha's ALWAYS been a self esteeme booster. Didn't you know that? You're second to review. And I haven't read your story yet. I'll do it now.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Continuing!

**Cirrus- **Lazy? You? Never. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Jewel?" the young woman asked, standing up. "Yeah!" Inuyasha said, "You've got a piece of the Shikon no Tama and we want it!" Kagome slid off his back. "Shikon no Tama?" the girl repeated, "I have no hint for what you talk of. "The stupid thing around your neck!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the pink shard, "Give it to me!" She looked down, surprised, at the necklaces around her neck.  
"You mean this one?" she asked holding up the green one. "No you idiot!" he exclaimed, "The other one! The pink one! Give it to me!" "Ooooh!" the young woman said, dropping the green shard and picking up the pink one laughing a bit at her own stupidity, "You really want it?" "Yes!" Inuyasha practically screamed. "No." the girl replied. She began to walk away.  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you." The young woman turned around and looked at the hanyou, fear in her eyes. She gripped the hilt of her own sword. "Please do not kill me." she begged. "Then give me the damn shard!" Inuyasha growled. The girl undid the clasp of the necklace and took it off. She walked over to him and put it in his outstretched hand sadly.  
"I just thought it was so captivating and beautiful that I could not give it up." she explained, "But if you want it badly enough to kill, you may have it." "So we're not going to fight?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded slightly disappointed. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived in the clearing, riding Kilala. "What did we miss?" Sango asked hopping off her pet. "Not much." Kagome replied, watching Inuyasha eye the girl unsurely, "That girl over there had the shard I sensed, but she gave it over when Inuyasha threatened her life."  
"I do not fight for pleasure." the young woman said, petting the bird on her shoulder, "I fight only when it is nessesary. And besides, if I do fight, I do not fight with a sword, rather my own power. And I assure you, you have seen nothing of the sort before. Are you traveling?" "We're searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Miroku said getting off of Kilala. He walked up to her. "You are such a beauty." the monk commented, "Would you bare my child?" The girl gave a little 'eep!' and slapped him.  
"If you are travelers, I invite you to spend the night at my home." she said after she recoved from Miroku's question, her gaze traveling over the group, "I do not see many in these woods. Company would be a nice change and a chance to see what is going on outside this forest." "That sounds good." Kagome said nodding, "What do you say Inuyasha?" "I say I don't like her smell." He replied, "She's not a human, but she's no demon either."  
"Demon?" the young woman repeated. She laughed. "I am no demon." she said, "I am the elf Lausanne." "What's an elf?" Shippo asked curriously.. He jumped off Kilala. With no one else riding, the cat turned back into her small form. Lausanne looked at Shippo. "You've never heard of an elf, kitsune?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"I suppose we are not common here any more. Most of the elf clans have moved to other parts of the Earth. You might say an elf is like a demon." she said thoughtfully, "Except we are peaceful creatures. We do not fight unless we must. We see the beauty in everything. And of course us elves have powers beyond that of what a demon has. So, will you do me the honor of being my guests for the night?"  
The group looked from person to person. "We'd love to spend the night at your house." Sango finally said. Lausanne smiled and nodded. "Follow me." she said walking out of the clearing and onto a skiny trail. The others did as they were told.

* * *

Inuyasha: That was worse than the last chapter! Who in their right mind wouldn't want to fight with me?!?! 

Kagome: A whole lot.

Sango: And I've heard of elves and how they're peaceful little creatures. Supposidly they're a lot like a mixture between humans and demons.

Shippo: Inuyasha's no elf.

Inuyasha: You're damn right I'm not!

Kagome: What do you mean a mix between humans and demons?

Sango: They've got magical powers like demons, but they look like humans except for their pointy ears. Some have markings on their face and hands too.

Kagome: Did you know that discription of an elf's looks was the same discription of Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha: The bastard...

Sango: You're right! How funny! But it seems elves a nicer.

Miroku: A whole lot nicer.

Clear Waters: That's why I love elves! R&R everybody! Sorry it was short again.


	3. Conversations and Explanations

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**LiL:CaT:AnImE- **Elves are cool! Who can't love them? Yes. I know what you're going to say. 

**Cirrus- **Here it is! I hope that was quick enough for you. I was being sarcastic. -.-;

**Dragon Man 180- **Yes. That's a good idea.

* * *

The group looked up at Lausanne's house in awe. Lausanne stopped at the door. "What is the matter?" she asked. "Nothing!" Kagome said quickly, "It's just I've never seen such a big tree before. You live in it?" "There are not many trees like this around." the elf said opening the door and letting them in the bird on her shoulder flew over to the top of a cabnet, "And yes, I do live in it. This house has been in my family for generations."  
They looked around the house. It was quaint. An English style fireplace was on the far side from the door. A large table, made out of oak, and heavily carved sat in the middle of the room, with two matching chairs, carved out just like the table. There was a carved bed around the outside, covered with a green wool blanket embroidered with pink and yellow flowers. A was near the door and a few assorted shelves and cabnits hanging on the wall held various objects and foods. A small rope and plank ladder hung from the ceiling right at the head of the bed.  
"Would you like some tea?" Lausanne asked putting a kettle in the fire, "I've got rasberry, blackberry, mint, and regular." "Mint sounds good to me." Kagome said. "Blackberry." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Anything for you?" the young woman asked Inuyasha. He shook his head.  
"I am very sorry that I do not have many seats in my home." Lausanne said as she prepared the tea, "As I said before, I do not get many people in these woods and when I do have a traveler, it is usually a lone traveler. Two of you may take the seats. The other two may sit on my bed. The kitsune may choose where he would like to sit. I will stand." 

As soon as everyone was seated with their tea of choice, the real conversation began. "So you have not had the chance to tell me your names." Lausanne said. "I am Miroku." the monk said. "I'm Sango." she said, "And this is Kilala." "I'm Kagome." Kagome added, "And this is Inuyasha and Shippo." "It is nice to meet you." Lausanne said, "Now you must tell me about that jewel shard that you wanted so badly.The Shikon no Tama you called it, no?"  
"The jewel's incredibly powerful." Kagome explained, "We're trying to collect all the shards so that we can complete the jewel." "And you want its power?" the elf said frowning. "No!" Sango said quickly, "Kagome's job is to protect the jewel. She wants it back." "Inuyasha's the one who wants to use it." Shippo blurted out. Inuyasha bonked him in the head. "It's true." Miroku admitted, "Inuyasha would like it to turn him into a full blooded demon. The jewel grants one wish and that would be his."  
"What about your jewel?" Shippo asked, "That looks broken too." Lausanne looked down at the green jewel. "It is broken." she admitted, "But I do not wish to leave this forest to search for the rest of it. It is too dangerous." "Does your jewel have powers?" Sango asked. "Powers?" the elf repeated, "Yes, the Kijustsu no Senyo, The Jewel of the Elf Spirit has powers. They are different from what The Shikon no Tama has though."  
"Could you explain?" Miroku asked, "This jewel sounds quite interesting." "The Kijustsu no Senyo was made for a very important elf princess, many hundreds of years ago. It was made when elves were dominant in Japan like demons are now. But at the very end of that time. The demons and elves were at war and because us elves do not like war, we lost. The Kijustsu no Senyo was made so that the high princess could have a power over the more powerful demons, so she could protect her people. The jewel made her powers grow. But a great wolf demon was able to slay the princess and take the jewel. He made his powers greater using it and that was the beginning of the demon rule in Japan. But other demons soon became jelous of the demon and tried to steal the Kijustsu no Senyo from him. They ended up shattering it and then forgot about it. Since then, elves for generations have been searching for the shards to make the jewel whole again. Our race is dwindling. We could use the jewel to strengthen it."  
"Do the shards themselves have powers?" Kagome asked. Lausanne nodded. "Just one shard can double a human, elf, or demon's power." "You really should be looking for those shards then." Sango said, "You don't want them getting into the wrong hands. That's what's happened to the Shikon no Tama."  
"And how is it that you, an elf woman living in the deep woods would be given such a powerful jewel?" Miroku asked. "I," Lausanne said, her voice filled with pride, "Am the last living decendant of the princess which the jewel was made for."

* * *

Sango: That was unexpected. 

Miroku: Really. I would never expect a princess to be living in those conditions.

Kagome: I thought it was cute! And it fit Lausanne well. Very neat and orderly.

Inuyasha: You could tell she does't entertain much.

Sango: Would you entertain much if you lived in the middle of such dense woods?

Shippo: Inuyasha wouldn't entertain if he lived in the middle of a city!

Kagome: True.

Inuyasha: What do you mean true?!?!

Kagome: Just what I said! I agreed with Shippo!

Inuyasha: I would too entertain!

Kagome: Who?

Inuyasha: I don't know. People!

Kagome: Alright. Let's see you move into a city and entertain. Come on!

Clear Waters: I know a little apartment that would be just perfect for him!

Kagome: Really?

Clear Waters: Yes! Here, I'll show you. R&R everyone!


	4. The Ladder and the Fox Demon

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **The Kijustsu no Senyo will work for anyone, human, youkai, or hanyou, but I really haven't gotten in to that yet. The child of an elf and demon? I'm guessing it would sort of be like a child of a human and a demon, just stronger... much stronger. Why do you ask?

**Kyou- **I can understand why you wouldn't want to get into why you were grounded. -.-; Here's the next chapter!

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Continuing and the reason we don't know anyone who doesn't like elves is because there's no one out there who doesn't like elves! Did I already say that? If I did, oh well.

* * *

The group looked at her, their mouths open in surprise?" "What is it?" Lausanne asked, "What did I say?" "Does that make you an exceptionally powerful elf?" Kagome questioned, "I mean you made it sound like that princess had a lot of power." "I am no more powerful than any other elf." she said sighing, "My ancestor's power has been diluted over the years. And my family, leader of the Lily Dancer Clan has no more authority for the clan members have either died or changed to other clans, leaving me here, alone."  
"What about your parents?" Miroku asked. "They are dead." Lausanne replied, "My parents were killed by the Lord of the Eastern Lands. These are his lands you know." "I'm sorry." Sango said, "I know how it is to loose your family. My parents are dead too."  
Lausanne looked out one of the small windows and saw that the sun was already almost setting. "I should settle you in here." she commented. Turning to Sango and Kagome she said, "There is a river running by here. One part of it opens up to a small pool that I use to bathe in. I have enchanted it to be warm. Would you like to use it?" "Yes please." Kagome said, "It's been a few days since our last bath." "Then I will show you to it." the elf girl said, "Follow me." The three girls and Kilala walked out of the house.  
"I wonder what's up that ladder." Miroku said. Lausanne's bird flew from its perch one the cupboard to one of the rungs of the ladder. "Do not go up there!" It said. "You talk!" Shippo said excitedly. "Of course I do." the bird snapped, "You don't think that Lausanne's parents would leave her alone in the word at such a tender age when her true powers are yet to be awakened!"  
"True powers yet to b awakened?" Inuyasha repeated, "What'd you mean by that bird brain?" "I've said too much." it replied, "All you must know is not to climb that ladder. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes." Miroku said nodding."It's marvelous!" Sango exclaimed sinking into the magically warmed water of the serene pool. "Agreed." Kagome said, also getting in. "I am glad that it is to your standards." Lausanne said smiling, "I would join you for it has also been a few days since I have bathed, but I must begin to prepare dinner."  
She walked over to a small rock and touched it with two fingers gently. There was a flash of light and the front fell away, revealing a few bottles of things such as soap and shampoo. "Feel free to use these." the elf told them. With that she walked back to the house.

Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku watched as Lausanne walked back into the house, climbed up the ladder (Inuyasha knocked the monk in the head for trying to look up her skirts.), and climb back down a few moments later with a handsome bow and a quiver full of arrows.  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as she headed towards the door. She stopped. "To catch dinner of course." Lausanne replied, "I do not fancy salted meat, only fresh meet so I keep none in the house. Which means I must hunt for every meal."  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Miroku asked, "We could help catch whatever." "No." Lausanne replied, "Your assistance is not necessary, though I thank you for offering. I shall be back soon with dinner." She left.

Lausanne walked into the woods, making virtually no sound. Because her dress was green and her hair was natural colors, she was also hard to see. A perfect huntress. A deer walked into her view. It was only fifty or so feet away, very close. Lausanne knocked an arrow, ready to shoot.  
A hand touched her lightly on the shoulder. She drew in her breath quickly, startling the deer. It ran away. Lausanne turned to the demon who had come up to her. "Raoul." she said, "You just scared away my dinner!" "I apologize." he said. "And I have travelers too!" she added. "Really?" Raoul asked, sounding surprised, "That's unusual."  
He leaned over to kiss her on the neck. Lausanne pushed him away. "Please!" she exclaimed. "You're powerful." the demon noted, pretending he had never been pushed away, "As am I. I want you as my mate." "How many times do I have to tell you?" the elf asked, "I will not be a demon's mate. I will take an elf husband and continue the pure blood of my family.""Suit yourself." Raoul said shrugging, "But I will have you... in time." He handed her an already dead deer. She took it. "Thank you." Lausanne said stiffly, heading back to her home. "Fox demons." she said under her breath.

* * *

Inuyasha: Where the hell did you bring us, bitch?!?!  
  
Clear Waters: Really Inuyasha! I didn't think your memory was so short that you wouldn't remember the same shore house!  
  
Shippo: We're back at the shore? Yeah! Can we go to the beach again?  
  
Clear Waters: Yes! And I'll teach you how to use a boogy board. I think you're a little too small for a surf board.  
  
Shippo: What's a boogy board and a surf board?  
  
Clear Waters: You'll see tomorrow.  
  
Miroku: Joy... More pretty girls.  
  
Sango: Pervert. I'm glad we're back. My tan was starting to fade. I want to work on it again.  
  
Kagome: The Olympics are finishing tonight (It's 8/29!). I want to try my chance at beach volley ball.  
  
Inuyasha: What's the Olympics?  
  
Clear Waters: A group of games played by people all over the world.  
  
Shippo: Cool!  
  
Clear Waters: It is! R&R everyone!  



	5. Can I Come With You?

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**DarkPirate-510- **Interesting is good.

**Kyou- **Raoul was put in my story to be annoying and interesting. Yes, the bird can talk. And he's got a pretty nasty attitude as you'll see. Sort of like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru put together. Not a good mix. {Shudders} And don't we all wish we knew what was up the ladder? Except me of course. I already know being the author.

**Dragon Man 180- **I don't know but the name Raoul has always made me think of the color red and around me, we only have red foxes so I thought it was pretty good. No. Inu might run into Sesshy, but nothing's going to happen.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **I love getting complements from you! As for the review you put in Families CAN Be Replaceable, I like Clear Waters. I also use The Lioness a lot, but that was taken too. I suppose I could put numbers and such on Clear Waters.

**Cirrus- **Battousai hiding. That's scary...

* * *

Lausanne returned to the house, leaving the deer outside before entering. "Did you get something, because that was damn fast." Inuyasha commented. "I was able to get a deer." she replied, "Now I must skin and gut it. You may help now if you want." Lausanne walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a small knife. She then walked back outside. The others followed.  
"You were able to catch that in only a few minutes?" Miroku asked looking at the deer. "My archery skills are exceptional." she explained, kneeling down next to the deer which she had left on the ground. In a few quick cuts she skinned it. Lausanne walked over to a tree branch and slung the skins over them.  
"I'll use them to make clothing and such." she explained, "Deer bones are good for other things too. I will save them." The elf woman returned to her work at the deer. "Lausanne?" Shippo asked. "What is it, Shippo?" she questioned. "What's- up that ladder inside?" "Some of my more personal stuff." she replied vaguely, "Nothing that special."  
"We're back!" Kagome announced, "Thanks again for letting us use your river." "It was no prob-" Lausanne began but stopped when she saw Kagome's hair. "Oh dear." she said stifling a giggle. "What?" Kagome asked. "Your hairs got green stripes in it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What the hell?!" "They're not stripes." Sango said looking at them, "More like highlights."  
"It seems you somehow got your hair into Verdvine." "Verdvine?" Kagome asked, "What's that?" "I suppose you could call it an instant dye." Lausanne said getting up. "You've got green in your hair." Shippo commented, "Do you use this vine stuff?" "No." she replied, "All the colors of my hair are natural. Lady Kagome, I have some oil that will bring the green out quicker inside, though I am afraid you will have to return to the river."  
"No." Kagome replied, "I think my hair being green is cool. It isn't permanent, is it?" "No." Lausanne replied, "It shall last only one or two moon cycles."

Lausanne put the last plate of venison, and greens in front of herself. She had been able to find one more chair from above the ladder and three stumps of old fallen trees. Now everyone had a seat.  
"This is good." Sango said. "Thank you." Lausanne said, "Will you be leaving to continue on your quest tomorrow?" "Yeah." Inuyasha replied, "We've got to." "Could you bring me with you?" she asked. "With us?" he repeated, "Why?" "Telling you about the Kijustsu no Senyo has reminded me of what I must do." Lausanne explained, "I must continue the work of my parents and complete the jewel that is now half finished around my neck."  
"I think you could come with us." Sango said, "It might be helpful to have another person with us." "I must remind you I do not fight." Lausanne said. "I think she'd just be a nuisance if she doesn't fight." Inuyasha said. "There's other things Lausanne could do besides fight." Kagome pointed out, "And I'm sure she'll defend herself if she must. Why else would she have a sword around her waist?"  
"I also think Lausanne should come with us." Miroku said, "She's too beautiful to be left alone in this forest." Sango rewarded the monk with a hit over the head. "You're such a pervert." she mumbled.  
There was a few minutes of silence where everyone concentrated on eating. "Lausanne's pet bird can talk!" Shippo finally said. "I am not a pet!" the bird said from the top of a cabinet. "Of course you're not." Lausanne told him. She turned back to her guests. "Sonnet is my advisor." she said, "His personality is harsh, but I value his opinion for he is wise." "My personality is most certainly not harsh!" Sonnet exclaimed.  
"Take no notice of Sonnet." Lausanne requested.

* * *

Inuyasha: Short again, bitch.  
  
Clear Waters: Please don't call me bitch, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Why shouldn't I?  
  
Clear Waters: Well for one, everyone else is already asleep and you should be quiet to begin with. And two. I could make you do something regrettable in this story if you make me mad.  
  
Inuyasha: Like what?  
  
Clear Waters: I could have your brother kill you, Koga claim Kagome for real, Naraku kill you, Naraku kill Kag-  
  
Inuyasha: I get your point! I'll shut up!  
  
Clear Waters: I knew I could make you see my way. R&R everybody!  



	6. A New Bow

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Sonnet was placed in the story so that if anyone has questions, especially Lausanne about the Kjustsu no Senyo, he can answer them. I also suck the bird brain in it so that someone can squeeze every last drop of craziness out of Inuyasha. I'm evil.

**WolfDemonOfTheNight/sesslover- **The wolf demon has absolutely nothing to do with Koga. Remember, when Koga comes into the story he had only just become the pack leader so I don't think he was even around back then. As for people in his pack. Nah. Cookie! {Grabs for cookie in sesslover's hand}

**DarkPirate-510- **I try to put at least one chapter of a story out a day. Tamara Piece is my favorite author!!!! She's my inspiration for my story I have on

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Oh. I can't do that because Clear Waters is already taken. :( That's why I started talking about sticking numbers and such on it. I like when people call my story great.

**ZeldaAlly- **If I were an elf I wouldn't have any demon for a mate... I think. Here's the next chapter! Tell Ally I say hi too!

* * *

Lausanne woke up before dawn the next morning, ready to make breakfast. Pulling herself out of bed, she saw Kagome already making it. "Careful!" she whispered. Lausanne made almost no sound as she stepped over the sleeping forms on the floor and made her way to the fire.  
"Most people aren't accustomed to fireplaces like these." she said. "I am." Kagome replied, checking the water in the teakettle. Lausanne saw a few packets of something near the fire. She picked one up. "Ra-men." the elf read, "What's that?" "Our breakfast." Kagome said sighing, "It's Inuyasha's favorite food and he likes it all the time though it really isn't a breakfast food, but I'm out of everything else and I thought it would be nice of me to make everyone breakfast."  
"You did not have to do that." Lausanne said, "But I thank you. How do you make this ramen?" "You just poor water over the noodles and let it steep for a few minutes." Kagome explained, "It's almost instant food." "That's amazing!" Lausanne said, "I can not wait to try it!"  
Kagome laughed quietly. "It's not that exciting." she said, "But Inuyasha certainly finds it so though. Do you have bowls we can borrow?" "Yes." Lausanne replied, pulling enough bowls for everyone out of the big cabinet. She placed them on the table. Kagome opened a packet of ramen and broke some of the noodles into each bowl.  
The moment water hit the first bowl of noodles Inuyasha's nose twitched. In an instant he was wide awake. "Give me the ramen!" he exclaimed jumping up and grabbing the bowl right from under the teapot. "Really Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "That's not done yet! Put it down. And you just woke everyone up!"  
He had. Everyone was now stirring. "Watch the bowls while I finish making the others would you?" Kagome asked Lausanne. She nodded and gave Inuyasha a death glare when he reached to the bowl again. Inuyasha shrunk back scowling.  
  
An hour later breakfast was finished and cleaned up and everyone was ready to continue the quest. Lausanne climbed down the ladder, a deerskin pack slung over her should that could rival Kagome's yellow backpack.  
"Are you really going to come with us then?" Miroku asked hopefully. Sango glared at him. "Yes." Lausanne replied, "I have put off my journey for the rest of the Kijustsu no Senyo long enough. It is time I started it." "Yeah yeah." Inuyasha said rudely, "Let's go already!" The group, now including Lausanne and Sonnet, headed out the door.  
They didn't even get five yards away from the house before a large demon ran out of the confines of the forest and attacked them. It looked as if a child had drawn it. Its middle was fat, but its arms and legs were as skinny as sticks. The demon was purple.  
"That's an ugly one." Inuyasha said wrinkling his nose in distaste. He pulled out Tetsusaiga, ready to bring the demon down in one sweep. Inuyasha jumped towards it. The demon pushed him aside like he was a bug. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows as Sango pulled out her boomerang.  
Inuyasha, who had landed in the top of a tree, went to jump back at the demon. He was violently stopped in mid-jump. Suspending him in air, His haori (spelling?) had caught on a branch. Miroku looked wonderingly at a the hanyou as he started to curse and struggle on the tree.  
Kagome nocked an arrow and sent it flying at the demon. With a flash of the pink light, the demon collapsed, screaming in pain. Sango cut it to size with her boomerang. "Is it dead?" Shippo asked. "I believe so." Sango replied.  
"It is." Lausanne said kneeling beside a chunk of demon. She cringed as the scent of blood hit her nose. "I have been plagued with these particular demons lately." she told the group, "They are very weak as you see and I usual take them down in the same way."  
"I thought you didn't fight." Inuyasha said from the tree." The elf looked up at him. "I fight only if my life is in danger." she said, "I believe I told you that before. Are you really stuck on that tree?" "You're damn right I am!" Inuyasha fumed, "Get me down!  
"As you wish." Lausanne said shrugging. Making a gesture with her hands, the branches that had caught Inuyasha moved and he fell to the ground with a thud. This brought another string of curses. "Ready to go?" Lausanne asked. "Yes." Kagome replied, "Get up Inuyasha. I know that couldn't have hurt more than a sit.  
Inuyasha and his potty mouth (which happened to be open in the middle of a word I would not write for a million dollars) were slammed into the ground. "Sorry." Kagome said guitily.  
"Your shot was astounding." Lausanne said to Kagome, "Could I see your bow?" "Sure." the girl said handing it over. Lausanne looked at it and promptly scowled. "Come with me." she instructed. The elf girl walked back towards the house. Everyone started to follow. Inuyasha even pealed himself off the ground. "Just Kagome please." Lausanne said. The others stopped.  
As soon as the two got into the house Lausanne walked over to the ladder. "Come up." she invited. Sonnet, who was on her shoulder, gasped. "Surely you won't let a mere girl into your work room!" he exclaimed. "You be quiet." Lausanne said and began to climb. Kagome followed.  
Through the opening was another room, just as large as the one below. It had many more windows so it was much brighter. Most of the circular wall was lined with tables covered in all sorts of things. Above part of the tables were eight masterfully crafted bows.  
"You are a miko, are you not?" Lausanne asked. "I am." Kagome replied. "Good." the elf said sighing in relief, "You see, humans should not be up here. The air is completely filled with magic from all the spells my ancestors and those that I have done. Magically effected air like this is not good for them and could go as far as to choke them. I, an elf, find air like this quite refreshing and it boosts my energy. But you, a human miko, should just respond to this air as normal air.Another reason I don't like travelers up here is that the last one that went up stole my mother's best scrying mirror. I still do not have a replacement for it." "I can understand why you don't want people up here." Kagome said nodding, "Bt why did you bring me up?"  
"Choose one." Lausanne said waving a leisurely hand towards the bows, "You have skill but your bow is rubbish. If you use an elvin bow your target shall improve as will the shot." Kagome walked closer to the bows. She looked them over. They were all beautiful."I can't decide." she said after a moment, "Which do you think is best?"  
Lausanne walked up next to Kagome. "Though the bow to the far right is in the best condition, it is too short so I would not pick it." she said thoughtfully, "The one on the far right is probably in the second best condition though it is too large. The medium size oak in the middle is indeed beautiful, but oak is not the best for bows. It is too stiff. I think you should take this one."  
Lausanne pulled a reddish colored bow from the wall. She handed it to Kagome. "Yes." the elf said, "Perfect height for you. There should be enough bend in it also." Kagome eyed her new bow. The bow string was a little worn, but that could be replaced. She could tell that at a time the color had brighter. The carvings in the bow itself were worn with use, but Kagome could still see that it had been carved into the shape of many leaves around a vine.  
"I like it a lot." she finally said, "Thank you." "You are welcome." Lausanne replied, putting a few more things into her bag. "Now we can go."

* * *

Kagome: Yeah! I've got a new bow! And it's made by elves! Just like Legolas's! Oh! I've got to ask Lausanne about Legolas!

Inuyasha: Who the hell is Legolas?

Kagome: Stop being jealous. He's a character in a story.

Inuyasha: I wasn't jealous.

Kagome: Sure.

Shippo: Where's the tanning oil?

Kagome: In the bath- Hey! Why do you want the tanning oil?

Shippo: I think how you and Sango's skin is getting darker is cooler and I want that to happen to mine too.

Clear Waters: I'm not sure if tanning oil is a good idea for a kid like you Shippo.

Shippo: Oh. Hey Clear Waters! Your hair's getting really really yellow! I mean it was yellow before but it seems to get more that color every time we go to the beach.

Clear Waters: The sun does it to my hair.

Shippo: Cool! I like it!

Sango: It does look interesting.

Clear Waters: {Starts rummaging in bathroom cabinet. Finally pulls out a little bottle.} Here we go!

Sango: What's that?

Clear Waters: Sun In. It makes your hair go blond faster.

Kagome: I've heard of that stuff! Can I try some?

Shippo: Can I too?

Clear Waters: It doesn't work on black hair. Sorry Kagome.

Kagome: Darn.

Clear Waters: But it should work on Shippo's red hair.

Shippo: Yeah! Can you put it in?

Clear Waters: Sure! R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Hey Clear Waters! Have you gotten more ramen yet?


	7. Unicorns Aren't Real

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**ZeldaAlly- **To be an elf. Ah, that would be a dream. Actually I'd be happy with any type of magic. I was wondering about Shippo with blond hair myself. That's why I put it in the end chat. This chapter better than the last? I hope so!

**Dragon Man 180- **Sonnet is to Lausanne as Jaken is to Sesshoumaru. Sorta. Sonnet's nicer, he's just sort of stiff and weird. They'll talk about the wood Kagome's bow is made out of in this chapter. No it isn't yew.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Haha! My favorite color is red too! How funny!

**Gem Gamgee- **Of course I like Lord of the Rings! Who couldn't? I'll be sure to check the website out. Did you know they're making an online game out of LOTR? I can't wait until it comes out! It sounds like so much fun! I was planning to write the whole thing like that... but I kinda forgot. -.-;;;;; Yeah. I'll try to bring that style back in this chapter. But beware now that I'm finished describing what people and places look like this is going to get laid on thick. Not too thick I hope.

**ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight- **{munches on cookie} Arigato!!!! Here's the next chapter.

**Kyou- **Yes! New bow! Everyone celebrate! Of course Sonnet is mean. That's why I put him in there. To be annoying.

**DarkPirate-510- **Big review. But it says a lot!

**Cirrus- **Calm down with the Legolas! You're scaring me. You're like so many of my friends. Say the name and you won't get a word in for a half an hour. I don't know if you're that bad some people are. Yes, Kagome has green hair. I had an evil moment. I couldn't help myself. I don't think it's important. Just something I had to put in. Maybe I'll do something with it. OH! I know!!! {Clear Waters laughs evilly as another evil idea pops into her head} Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! {Walks off to find everyone's favorite Taiyoukai}

* * *

"Which way are you headed?" Lausanne asked once the group was back together outside and Sango and Shippo were finished exclaiming over Kagome's new bow. "We're headed west." Miroku replied, "That is where Naraku was last heard from. We're trying to kill Naraku. He's a very bad person. Are you sure you still want to travel with us Princess Lausanne?"  
At that comment, Lausanne blushed a shade of red that would make a lobster proud. "I am not a princess." she told them. Sonnet, who was currently sitting on her shoulder, opened his beak to voice his opinion. "Technically, you being the last of your family, but yet still under age and unmated does make you a prin-" "Do not even say it aloud." Lausanne said putting her hand over his face.  
"So you are a princess!" Mikoto said pleased that he had judged correcting. Lausanne scowled. "Unjoined?" Kagome questioned. The elf's face, which had been returning steadily to its usual color, brightened a little. "Joined is the elvin equivalent to mated or married." she explained, "Then we use the term mate like demons do." "Oh." Kagome said.  
"Let's go already!" Inuyasha insisted, "The sooner we find Naraku the sooner we can kick his sorry behind." "Or get caught in a trap." Miroku said, "And I don't think any part of Naraku is sorry." "Agreed." Sango said nodding. The group set off to the west. Now the whole company consisted of a demon slayer, a miko, a hanyou, a monk, and an elf. We can't forget their pets, a demon fire cat and an overly ill-tempered talking bird either. Books of legend would call it the strangest group ever brought together. But wait. It gets weirder.  
Lausanne whistled a clear note that seemed to hang in the air for a second. "Why did you do that?" Shippo asked, crawling onto Lausanne's shoulder. Sonnet, who had been on that shoulder, hopped over to the other side. "You will see Shippo." she replied. And indeed they did. A beautiful white horse with a silver horn on its forehead came galloping towards them, nimbly jumping over the underbrush.  
"A unicorn!" Kagome exclaimed as the horse stopped in front of Lausanne. She stroked its mane. "Nonsense." Lausanne said, "Unicorns aren't real." "Then why does that horse have a horn on its forehead?" Kagome asked frowning. The elf girl looked at the horse's forehead and laughed.  
"You got into the Cone Lilies again, Mooneclipse?" she asked pulling the horn off the horse to reveal a silverish star _{Note to all you non-horsy people reading this: A star doesn't necessarily mean one of those five pointed things on a flag. When talking about a horse having a star it means it has a small dot of different colored hair on its forehead}_, "You're such a silly horse!"  
"So it's just a regular horse?" Shippo asked sounding slightly disappointed. "Yes." Lausanne replied, "She is my horse. Mooneclipse likes to munch on Cone Lilies. They have got sticky nectar in them and sometimes they get stuck to her forehead." "What's a Cone Lily?" Shippo asked. "They are flowers." she explained, "See?" Lausanne held the Cone Lily out to Shippo who took it.  
Lausanne grabbed a handful of mane and mounted up. "You're going to ride bareback?" Sango asked. "You're going to ride in the woods?" Inuyasha questioned unbelievingly, "There's enough roots and shrubs in this forest of yours to cripple any horse!" "Yes, I do ride bareback." the young woman replied, "And yes, I will ride in the forest. Mooneclipse will not be crippled. She is used to this terrain."  
"Feh." Inuyasha said shrugging, "Do whatever you like, but it's not my fault when your horse falls over and crushes you." Shippo now had a death grip on Lausanne's shoulder. "Did Inuyasha scare you with his false assumptions?" she asked apologetically, "I assure you Mooneclipse will not falter." Shippo loosened his grip a bit. "Inuyasha is known to exaggerate." he said. "I don't exaggerate!" Inuyasha yelled. "And Miroku doesn't grope." Sango mumbled.

Inuyasha and the others stopped on top of a hill outside of the forest just after sunset. It had taken them all day to get there. Now everyone was getting ready for the night. Inuyasha was resting against a tree and Shippo was staring at him, trying to annoy the hanyou. Sango was searching for a hot spring. Kagome was starting dinner over the fire she had built. Miroku was meditating, but of course we all know what he was really thinking about, and Lausanne was sitting on the ground, preparing for something.  
It was dark. Aside from the light of the fire, the only other light was a quartz crystal enchanted to glow with the same soft light as the moon.  
"Kagome, can I see the bow that I gave you?" Lausanne asked toying with the crystal. "Okay." Kagome replied. She took the bow out of her pack and handed it to the elf. Lausanne took the bowstring off and looked over it. "What are you doing?" Shippo asked, sitting down in front of her. "I am fixing Kagome's bow." the elf answered, "It seems that this bow string is beyond my repair. That is too bad. It was a good string in its day."  
"The bow wasn't broken, was it?" Sango asked. "No." Lausanne replied, "But it will break if I do not fix it. It has not been attended to for over one hundred years." "That's a long time!" Shippo exclaimed. "It is." she agreed.  
Lausanne put the useless bowstring in her bag and pulled out a cloth and a bottle full of a liquid. "What are you doing now?" Shippo asked. "I am cleaning it." she replied. The young woman poured a little of the liquid onto the cloth and started rubbing the bow gently. Shippo watched, completely enthralled in what she was doing.  
"Dinner's ready." Kagome announced. Lausanne walked into the firelight, bringing the bow with her. You could see were she had cleaned it. Where Lausanne had, it sparkled with a finished light. "That's really pretty." Kagome commented motioning to the bow, "What kind of wood is it anyway?" "The bow is made of redwood." Lausanne replied, "It is very valuable."  
Kagome began spooning stew into cups and passing it around. "I didn't know there were redwood trees in Japan." she said. "They are very rare now." Lausanne agreed, "But there was a time when they were abundant."  
They ate in silence. Well, except for the sounds that Inuyasha was making, practically sticking his face in the stew. Suddenly Lausanne stopped eating and looked around. "There's a demon coming." she said. Inuyasha stopped eating and making the disgusting sounds. He sniffed the air. "That's Sesshoumaru." he growled. "I'm glad you figured that out, little brother." Sesshoumaru said walking into the firelight.

* * *

Clear Waters: At the suggestion of a reviewer, I'm going to introduce you guys to hotdogs!  
  
Kagome: I love hotdogs!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't eat my own kind.  
  
Clear Waters: They're not made of dog meat.  
  
Inuyasha: Then why the hell are they called hotdogs?!?!  
  
Clear Waters: I'm not sure.  
  
Miroku: I must admit that the name is strange.  
  
Clear Waters: {Holds out platter of hotdogs ketchup already on} Try them!  
  
Sango: This is good.  
  
Shippo: Yummy! Can I have another one?  
  
Inuyasha: Can I have another too?  
  
Clear Waters: You two are already finished?!  
  
Shippo: Yup!  
  
Inuyasha: Now hand over the damn food!  
  
Kagome: What do you say, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Give 'em to me now!  
  
Kagome: No.  
  
Inuyasha: I want another hotdog.  
  
Kagome: Getting closer.  
  
Inuyasha: I want another hotdog now.  
  
Kagome: No!  
  
Inuyasha: Then what the hell do you want me to say, bitch?!?!  
  
Kagome: PLEASE! I want you to say PLEASE! Is that so hard?  
  
Inuyasha: You're damn right it is.  
  
Kagome: You should be more polite.  
  
Miroku: I agree, you are too harsh Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Shippo: That's why. Could I please have another hotdog, Clear Waters?  
  
Clear Waters: Here you go. R&R everybody!  



	8. Attempted Fighting

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **I wasn't planning on hooking Lausanne and Sesshoumaru up, but the more I think about it the better it sounds... As for the redwoods. I know they can't survive in Japan. That's why I picked it for the bow. I wanted to make the bow special. 

**Kyou- **No, Lausanne hasn't used Kagome's bow. I wrote it that way so that you'd know that Lausanne can look at a bow and know if it's good, bad, about to break, old, new, you get the point. She knows a lot about bows. No, Lausanne isn't over a hundred years old. She's still relitivaly (sp) young. I'll get around to telling her age some time soon. I forgot Shippo?!?!? OH MY GOD! Sorry! -.-;

**Gem Gamgee- **Was the last chapter as good as the first in the way of sarcasim?

**LiL:.CaT:.Anime- **Favorite animals, Cats, horses, um um I don't have a third favorite. ; We will get to Lausanne's age soon. You were close with the spelling! You just forgot the 'e' on the end.

**ZeldaAlly- **Of course Fluffy's here! If you haven't noticed he's been in all my stories! Well my Inu ones. I can not forget fluffy!

**Foxstar2k2- **I'm not sure were the story's going. -.-; But last time that happened I ended up with Families CAN Be Replaceable so that's a good thing!

**ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight-** You'll never expect Lausanne's reaction to Fluffy. I swear! It'll be sort of funny.

* * *

"That's Sesshoumaru." he growled. "I'm glad you figured that out, little brother." Sesshoumaru said walking into the firelight. Inuyasha jumped up. "What do you want?!" he demanded. Sesshoumaru ignored the question and looked around the group. "Your group of followers gets stranger every time I visit." he commented, "You've aquired an elf."  
The demon lord's eyes caught on Kagome. "And it seems that that human girl you protect has turned into an elf." he said. "Huh?"Kagome said. She turned her head towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm not an elf!" she exclaimed. The wind blew Kagome's hair in front of her face. She saw the green highlights. "Oh." the miko said, "My hair got dyed by accident." But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening.  
He had returned his eyes to Inuyasha. "I'm going to kill you this time around!" the hanyou yelled. "Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked, "This Sesshoumaru believes you say that everytime you see me." "Well this time it's going to be true." Inuyasha replied, pulling out Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin.  
Inuyasha made the first move. He pounced, raising Tetsusaiga over his head. Sesshoumaru did his famous blurring run. Suddenly both brothers stopped in mid air. They couldn't move. Inuyasha was humorous, Tetsusaiga still over his head, preparing to attack. You could see where Sesshoumaru had been because the blur was still there. They were just plain old stuck.  
"I don't see why you two need to fight." Lausanne said eyeing the two brothers. She was now standing in the middle of the two. Who knows how she got there.  
"Did you do that?" Sango asked her. "Of course." Lausanne replied. "Would you put us down?!?!" Inuyasha practically screamed. "I think not." she said, "Now would you please introduce me to this man? He is your brother? Did I hear that right?" Inuyasha didn't reply. Neither did Sesshoumaru. But that was only to be expected. Would you talk to a person who stuck you in mid air?  
"That's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother." Miroku said, "He's not very nice. I suggest you put him down before he breaks your spell and kills you." "You are right." Lausanne said frowning, "That is not very nice." She made a gesture and the brothers were released. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground. Inuyasha dropped like a sack of potatoes. Luckily, he was not cut up by the IFS, Identified Flying Sword.  
Lausanne turned to go back to the fire, when she was confronted by a very vexed looking Sesshoumaru. "This Sesshoumaru did not appriciate being enchanted, elf." he said, making sure she saw his deadly claws, "I have a itch to kill you right now just for that." "I am sorry you did not enjoy my spell." Lausanne told him, "I assure you that if you do try to kill me, I can and will defend myself." She continued her way to the fire.  
Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin. He swung it towards Lausanne. There was a blinding flash of green light. When it cleared, Lausanne was glaring at Sesshoumaru. Tokijin was stuck in the ground a few yards away from him. "I told you I could defend myself so there was no use attacking." she said. The elf girl sat down next to the fire as if nothing had happened. Kagome handed her her bowl of dinner that she had left on the ground. "Thank you." Lausanne said. She began to eat again.  
"Sesshoumaru just tried to kill you and you're not fighting him?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, quite taken aback. "I do not fight people unless I must." Lausanne explained calmly, "I do not need to fight Sesshoumaru, therefore, I am not doing it." "You're crazy." Inuyasha said. He attacked Sesshoumaru again. Before the demon lord could even react, Inuyasha was once again hanging in the air.  
"Your half brother gave you no reason for you to attack." Lausanne said to him sternly, "Do not attack." She let him go and he fell to the ground face first. "I suppose you do not eat human food Sesshoumaru." the elf said turning to his brother, "But that little girl hiding in the shadows must." "Rin does." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Would she like some dinner?" Lausanne asked.  
"Rin, come out." he said. The little girl skipped out of the trees. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. "Would you like the food that this elf is offering you?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Yes!" Rin said happily, "Rin is hungry!" "Alright Rin." Lausanne said, "Here is some dinner." The elf took an unused cup and filled it with stew. She handed it to the girl who happily ate it.  
When Rin was finished, Kagome took the cup. "This Sesshoumaru will be going now." Sesshoumaru said turning, "Thank you for feeding Rin." "You are welcome." Lausanne replied. "Come Rin, we will be going." The two walked off.  
"Wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You're not going to fight me?!" Sesshoumaru turned to him. "What use is it to try and fight you if as soon as I draw my sword the elf freezes me?" he asked. With that he continued walking away.

* * *

Clear Waters: There. A good way to keep you from fighting with your brother. 

Inuyasha: Damn you.

Clear Waters: You're welcome.

Kagome: I think it's a good thing. That way I don't have to sit- {WHAM!} Sorry!

Clear Waters: That's alright it didn't break the floor.

Kagome: Good.

Inuyasha: Watch out Miroku, or Lausanne will freeze you groping.

Miroku: Me?

Inuyasha: No. The tooth fairy.

Shippo: What's the tooth fairy?

Kagome: It's a fairy that gives you money when you loose teeth and put them under your pillow. The tooth fairy takes the tooth and gives you money in return.

Shippo: Cool! I was saving all my baby teeth! Now I know what to do with them!

Clear Waters: {whispers to Kagome} Now you have to pay him foor all that.

Kagome: Shoot.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	9. After Battle Thoughts And Discusions

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **What do you mean by original? 

**Gem Gamgee- **Good. Good. I couldn't find enough stuff to joke at in the last chapter. -.-; Oh well. Yes, the tooth fairy thing was good. Of course Inuyasha got the tooth fairy from Sesshoumaru, who got it off the TV, which I took out of the room.

**DarkPirate-510- **Yes. A whole lot. Well, I'm still thinking about the Sesshoumaru thing. You did spell her Lausanne's name right. (hands lollipop as reward) And Raoul will be in more than just that one chapter. He's going to sorta be like Koga, but more annoying. Much.

**Dragon Man 180- **Lausanne unfortunatly cannot shoot Jaken. It goes against her 'do not fight' rules. Unless of course Jaken attacks her with the Staff of Heads... Hmm. Then she'd get him in self defense. As for Jaken's opinion on freezing Sesshy? Read on!

* * *

"Milord!" Jaken exclaimed as Sesshoumaru and Rin returned to him, "Why did you not kill the elf who enchanted you?!" "Did you not see me try?" Sesshoumaru asked. "She was really really nice!" Rin exclaimed, "She gave Rin good food!" Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is why I spared her life." he said.  
"You care too much for that human child!" Jaken said frowning. Of course this earned him a kick in the back which made him go flying into a tree. Rin laughed as the imp groaned. "You're so silly Jaken-sama!" she exclaimed. "Let us go." the lord said. Sesshoumaru helped Rin onto Ah-Un and they continued in their travels.  
'That elf was extrordinairily powerful.' Sesshoumaru thought, 'Far more powerful than other elves I have met. The others had lost their original magical abilities. That girl hasn't. Who is she. No. What is she?' 

Inuyasha looked at Lausanne, open mouthed. "You were nice to my brother!" he exclaimed. "Yes." Lausanne replied, "What about it? Should not you be nice to him too? Why do you fight anyway?" Inuyasha 'fehed' and walked away. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fight all the time." Shippo commented, "They fight everytime they see each other." "That is because Sesshoumaru wants Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga." Miroku explained.  
"Why is Sesshoumaru not happy with his own sword?" Lausanne asked. "It's probably because Inuyasha's father gave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and not Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, "But we don't know enough about it to tell you more."  
Lausanne picked up the bow that had been abandoned by the fireside when dinner was served. She handed it back to Kagome. "That's all I'll be able to do with it tonight." she said sadly, "I am sorry." Kagome looked at the bow. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, "There's a few chips out of some of the carvings, but no one can do anything about that." "I could if I was not so tired." the elf said sighing, "But I will not tonight for it takes more out of me than I have to give now."  
"How do you repair it?" Shippo asked. "I grow the wood back of course." Lausanne replied. "Really?!" Shippo exclaimed, quite excited at the idea, "How do you do that? Isn't the wood already dead? If it is, how does it grow again?" She laughed. "Well maybe I could repair one part, but just one." "You'd better not!" Sonnet said flying from his perch on Kagome's backpack to her shoulder, "It is late and you are already tired from playing with that crazy demon."  
Lausanne rolled her eyes. "All right." she said sighing, "Shippo, I will show you how I grow wood tomorrow. Is that agreeable to you?" Shippo nodded. It was late and the group began preparing for sleep.

Later that night, Lausanne lay on her bedroll, staring up at the stars. Everyone was asleep and when I say everyone this includes Inuyasha. "It is almost the full moon, Sonnet." she commented to the little bird sitting next to her. "It is." he agreed, "Are you still going to do it even though you're with this group and searching for the Kijustsu no Senyo?" "Yes." Lausanne replied, "I would not miss it for the world." Sonnet nodded, if you can imagine a bird nod that is.  
"I think that is wise." he said, "But what I think is not wise is getting attached to these people. You are treating that kitsune child like you've known him since his birth!" "He is polite, so I treat him fairly." she said, "No more." "And you did not need to give that human girl traveling with Sesshoumaru food." Sonnet pointed out.  
"It made Sesshoumaru leave without hurting anyone." Lausanne answered, "Remember this Sonnet. Everything I do, I do for a purpose whether it be to gain friends or save lives. Do not doubt what I do." "I'm sorry." the bird said, "You are my mistress. I should listen and obey what you say." "I am not your mistress." she said, "I am your friend. And you are my friend. I value your opinion, but you must trust me sometimes." "Alright." Sonnet said.

* * *

Shippo: Yeah! The tooth fairy came last night and gave me a fifty dollar bill for all my teeth!

Clear Waters: Fifty dollars? How many teeth did you have under your pillow anyway?

Shippo: All my baby teeth.

Kagome: Fifty dollars is an awful lot. You must have taken good care of them.

Shippo: Very good care!

Miroku: So we finally got to see what Sonnet is really like when he's not snapping at us.

Clear Waters: Yup. Like him?

Inuyasha: Feh. No.

Sango: He seems very faithful.

Inuyasha: Hey Clear Waters!

Clear Waters: Yeah?

Inuyasha: Are you going to invite my bastard brother to talk at the end of this story too?

Clear Waters: Good idea Inuyasha! SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Damn it.

Miroku: You know Inuyasha, you were asking for it when you asked her.

Sango: Yeah. It was almost like you wanted him here.

Inuyasha: I DID NOT WANT HIM IN HERE!!!!!!

Shippo: Are you sure?

Inuyasha: YES!

Kikyo: I think you did.

Clear Waters: I did not invite you, Kikyo. Go away.

Kagome: I agree.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Does Kikyo have to go?

Kagome: Yes! Sit!


	10. The Well and The Elves

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Yes, you are the original LiL:.CaT:.AnImE. 

**Dragon Man 180- **Yes, Sonett needs to figure kindness out soon. He's nasty at times and he'll just get nastier before he gets nicer.

**Cirrus- **Yes, Sesshy does rock and that's why he's in ALL my Inuyasha stories. Maybe I should do a Sailor Moon crossover where Sesshy finds his way in SM Japan. Hmmm. I've really got to write more Sailor Moon fanfiction. (walks off mumbling to herself)

**ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight- **(Munches on cookie) Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with school. And that will be the usual until Winter Break. Sorry!

**Gem Gamgee- **Thanks!

**DarkPirate-510- **Yes, even more annoying than Koga. When Raoul gets back into the story you'll consider Koga to be a good tempered, patient, undemanding wolf.

**ZeldaAlly- **I won't hurt you! I've been working too hard on school work to update a lot and so I am as guilty as you. -.-; Uh, sure. You can borrow Sesshy. I just need him back soon. (Hands ZeldaAlly Sesshy)

* * *

The next morning after breakfast the group set off again. Like usual they were heading for Naraku's magic castle that was so hyper it couldn't stay in one place for long. Lausanne watched the group from her sidesaddle position on Mooneclipse. Miroku and Sango were riding on Kilala and Shippo was riding on Kagome, but Inuyasha and Kagome were walking.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha." Lausanne said, "Would you like to ride on Mooneclipse with me? Would you like to too, Shippo? It would give Kagome a break." The little kitsune jumped from Kagome's shoulder to the elf's outstretched hands. In moments he was sitting comfortably on her lap. "I haven't ridden a horse since I was 5 or so." Kagome admitted, "I'd better not." "It is alright." Lausanne replied, "Mooneclipse is gentle. She will let beginners ride her."  
Kagome stepped tentivly up to the horse. "How do I get up?" she asked, "There's no saddle or bridal." "Grab a bit of Mooneclipse's mane." the rider instructed, "Then pull yourself up with it while swinging your leg over." Kagome didn't reply. Lausanne laughed. "I'll help you up." she said.  
A minute later Kagome sat sidesaddle on Mooneclipse next to Lausanne and Shippo. I'm not sure I can last that long sitting like this." Kagome said shyly, "I think I'm going to fall backwards." "Then strattle Mooneclipse." Lausanne replied, "It's easier to stay on that way." Kagome nodded and did what she was told.  
"How about you, Inuyasha?" the elf requested, "Do you want to ride or walk?" "Feh." he replied, "Walk. I'm not weak like everyone else. I don't need to ride." Lausanne shrugged. "Riding is not just for the weak." she told him, "I am anything but weak. I ride because I find it fun and entertaining." "My answers still no." Inuyasha replied.  
They rode in silence for a bit. Not an uncomfortable silence. If it was that, it wouldn't be silent. Inuyasha would be saying something. Kagome stiffened. "I sense a Shikon Jewel Shard!" she declared. "That is no Shikon Shard." Lausanne replied. "How do you know?" Miroku asked.  
"I can sense Jewel Shards." she answered, "How do you think I found the shard I gave to you? Those things are dratted small. I would have walked right by it if I could not feel it's power." "So you can sense shards?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that not what I just said?" the elf retorted, "Yes, I can."  
"Good bye Kagome!" the hanyou said. "What do you mean good bye?!?!" Kagome demanded. "Well now there's someone else who can sense shards so we don't need you." Inuyasha replied, "You can go home and take your tests and forget about us." "Sit!" the girl yelled, "Don't think I'm leaving this group! I enjoy our adventures and I know that as soon as I'm gone you're going to go after Kikyo and someone's got to keep you away from that woman! She's working with Naraku! Sit!"  
The group was stunned at Kagome's outburst. "Go home?" Lausanne finally questioned. "I live in the future." Kagome explained, regaining her usual conposure, "I jump through a well to get here." The elf nodded. "By any chance does the well glow blue when you jump through it?" she asked. "How'd you know?!" the girl exclaimed, quite confused.  
"The well that transports you to this time is controled by elf magic." Lausanne replied, "At a time there were other such spots around Japan that would allow time travel. There were not many though. To make one would require a very powerful elf and then after the elf made one he or she would have used his or her powers so greatly that they wouldn't come back."  
"So there's other wells around here like Kagome's?" Sango asked. "No." the elf replied, "This is for two reasons. The first is that not all time traveling devices were wells. Second, while the demons and elves were fighting, most of the time traveling devices were destoryed."  
"Did the elves destroy them?" Shippo asked. "We do not destory our own work." Lausanne said frowning, "Especially something that powerful that we gave up so much to make." "Then who destroyed them?" Kagome asked, "And why wasn't my well destroyed?" "The youkai destroyed them so us elves could not escape." she explained, "I am guessing your well was over looked during the battles or made after the war. Being over looked is more likely. The demons killed all the very powerful elves that could have made a portal."  
"May I remind you why we're having this conversation?!?!" Inuyasha demanded. "And why is that?" Miroku asked. "Because both Kagome and Lausanne sensed a DAMN JEWEL SHARD!" the hanyou practically screamed. "Right." Sango said nodding. "It is one of my shards." Lausanne said.  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Because it feels different than a Shikon Jewel, do you not agree Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "She's right." she said, "It sort of feels like one, but it's got a different... pulse to it." "The only way to find out is to find it." Sango said, "Let's go." The group nodded. Lausanne and Kagome led them towards the mysterious shard on Mooneclipse.

* * *

Inuyasha: You're just going to cut it off there?

Clear Waters: Yup.

Inuyasha: Bitch.

Clear Waters: Kagome?

Kagome: (Pulls Inuyasha outside and Sits him.)

Shippo: Why'd they go outside.

Miroku: So that Kagome doesn't have to pay for a new hole in Clear Water's floor.

Shippo: Oh.

Clear Waters: (Looks out window) Shoot. I forgot about the mud.

Everyone else: (Looks out window to see Kagome next to a mud puddle)

Shippo: Where's Inuyasha?

Sango: In the mud puddle.

Shippo: Oh... Lucky!!!!!!!!! (Runs outside and jumps into the puddle)

Clear Waters: Those two CAN NOT enter my house until they're clean. I better go stop them. R&R everyone!


	11. The Deck The Halls Guy

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Well she sat him twice. I'm trying to go as close to the real character personalities as I possibly can. Kagome doesn't Sit Inuyasha unless she's really mad. I think there's only been one time when she's sat him more than twice in a row (The time when he tried to plug up the well so Kagome couldn't go home), but I might be mistaken. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE-** Yup, I know the answer. Read!!

**DarkPirate-510- **You reviewed Water Works. It did go through. Who knows why you were having problems. (shrugs) I'm glad you liked that one too.

**Cirrus-** Well Sesshy is a lot different than Battousai. Both can take care of themselves, but the other one's so calm about everything I think he'll be fine. Go take the pills... I think you should. -.-;

**Gem Gamgee- **Yes. Inuyasha is ALWAYS funny. It's amazing how clueless he is sometimes. You know, I really did get off topic when I was writing the last chapter. I wanted to explain the well and I got totally sidetracked! I forgot all about the jewel hunting. -.-;

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay. Today I am very pre-occupied. For one thing, tomorrow I'm going on a great big 5 day hike through the mountains. I've been packing and repacking all day and it was very boring, believe me. -.-; But after I finished packing I went to Borders. And Borders was having a buy 3 manga, get 1 free sale. So I ended up getting 4 new books. (For anyone who's interested they were, Ranma 1/2, 2 Rurouni Kenshin books, Inuyasha, and Legend of Chun Hyang.) So I know I have to give you guys one more chapter before I go out into the wilderness, but I really want to go read my manga so the chapter will probably be short. Sorry!

* * *

They didn't have to travel that far. In less than ten minutes the group came across three mongoose demons, fighting over a shard. "It's not a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" the first yelled. He had the shard in his fist. "Of course it's not idiot!" a second screamed, jumping for the first's fist, "It's a piece of that legendary jewel, Kijustsu no Senyo!" The third demon said nothing, but jumped at the other two.  
"Why does it seem that we're the only ones who hadn't heard of the Kijustsu no Senyo?" Kagome asked. "Because we're only looking for the Shikon no Tama." Miroku replied, "If we ever heard the name of the jewel, we paid no mind to it." Sango nodded in agreement.  
"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?!" Inuyasha demanded, "Let's go get that shard!" Kagome slid off of Mooneclipse. Lausanne handed her the new bow. "Try it out." she suggested, "See how it works compared to your old bow. You should have a much easier time." "Thanks." Kagome said accepting it and her quiver of arrows.  
Inuyasha walked over to the three mongoose demons. "Watcha fighting over, boys?" he asked pulling Tetsusaiga out. "Why should I tell you half demon?" the first demon spat, "I've already got two competitors for my treasure. I don't need a third." "Too bad I already know that it's a shard of the Kijustsu no Senyo." Inuyasha said grinning.  
The two other demons on the first stopped fighting for the shard. "How'd you know that?" the second on demanded. "Shut up, Ninko!" the third yelled, "And help me get the Kijustsu shard!" 'Ninko', and the third returned to fighting for the shard.  
"You guys are pathetic." Inuyasha grumbled. With one sweep of Tetsusaiga, the two demons were on the ground dead. "I thank you." the first mongoose said grinning wickedly, "I am the Mongoose demon, Falalalen! If you're hoping to obtain my piece of the Kijustsu no Senyo, it won't be happening! You'll be dead!"  
"Nice name, Falalalalen!" Inuyasha said laughing, "But I got no idea who you are and it seems you have no idea who I am! Well, I'm gonna be the one to kill you!" "It's Falalalen, damnit!" the demon yelled, "And I don't care who you are! I'm going to kill you and keep my shard!"  
The fight was on. The 'deck the halls' guy threw a bunch of metal claw looking things at the team. Everyone easily dodged them except for Lausanne who put up a barrier to keep them away. Sango threw her boomarang. Miroku got into his fighting stance. Kagome knocked an arrow. Shippo ran up, next to her. And while the others got ready to fight, Lausanne made herself comfortable on Mooneclipse.  
"Oi!" Inuyasha screamed at her, "Elf! Why the hell aren't you getting ready to fight?!?! This is your battle, you know!" "I do not fight, remember?" Lausanne asked, "During the battle I will sheild you from harm. After the battle I will tend to any of your wounds, but I will not participate in the fighting."  
Falalalen threw more of his claw things. "Watch out Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped up just in time to avoid them. "Be careful!" Sango warned. The hanyou slashed at the demon, but he jumped away just in time too. "If that's all you got then you've better fear for your life!" Falalalen said laughing. He opened his hand where the Kijustsu shard was and a ball of emerald power appeared.  
"So that is what Kijustsu no Senyo power looks like." Lausanne commented. "Yes." Sonnet replied, "And that's just the most minor of it's power." "Minor?" she repeated. Sonnet nodded. "The power even a shard of the jewel can create is amazing! If you figured out how to use that shard you have around your neck it could blow away all of Japan. But only if you used it. The power a shard can give is much less if the user is not an elf." "It makes sense." Lausanne said, "The jewel was made for an elf."  
The energy ball shot out of the demon's hand and went strait towards Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha pulled them out of the way just in time. The energy hit a tree and the tree exploded, leaving a huge hole where it had been. "Talk about power!" Miroku said. "No one can take the shard from me!" Falalalen said laughing. He created an energy ball twice as big as the first. "Now who should I aim for next?" he asked.

* * *

Clear Waters: So it wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be.

Inuyasha: But it was still short.

Clear Waters: Yes.

Inuyasha: What'd you mean by 'Deck The Halls guy'?

Kagome: There's a holiday in my time called Christmas. On that day you sing a song called Deck The Halls. It has Fa-la-la in it so Clear Waters called Falalalen the Deck The Halls guy.

Miroku: Interesting. And what is this holiday about?

Clear Waters: I'll get into religion with you later.

Miroku: Will we be alone?

Clear Waters: No such luck pervert. I know better. R&R everyone!


	12. Finishing Decking the Halls

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Yes. I just couldn't resist the name. You'll just have to read on to see about the elvin bow though. 

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Well, if Lausanne's life is ever threatened then she and Inuyasha will fight together. But not before that. Remember, Lausanne STRONGLY disagrees about fighting.

**love-bracelet123- **I'm glad you like it! People really didn't understand the thing about Kagome being an elf. Lausanne's got green hair. It's an elvin trait. Then Kagome gets her hair in that plant that turns some of it green. Seeing that, Sesshoumaru assumed that Kagome had turned into an elf.

**ZeldaAlly- **Yay! And yes, I think he'll be just fine after he kicks Jaken around for a few minutes.

**DarkPirate-510- **Yeah, the title is sorta confusing, but I think it's better than my first idea. Before I had even started the story and it was just an idea, I was going to call it The Green One. Now that I think of it that's not a great title. -.-;

**Gem Gamgee- **Yes! Very Scary!

* * *

Lausanne sighed. "Aim for me if you must aim somewhere." she said preparing herself for what would happen next. But it didn't happen immediatly. First she'd have to be told off by one angry hanyou. "Are you NUTS?!" he screamed. "Well would you prefer I tell Falalalen to aim at someone else?" Lausanne asked. Inuyasha didn't reply. "That's what I thought." she said nodding.  
Falalalen let the energy ball go strait towards Lausanne. It picked up speed as it went. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango closed their eye in horror. Inuyasha stared openly at the elf's brave, or stupid, fate. Of course everyone expected that there would be nothing left of Lausanne in a few seconds, but that was not to be so.  
Lausanne held her hand up as if to stop the energy ball. And it was indeed stopped with a violent, jerked motion as soon as it hit her hand. Then in a flash of light it was gone. Kagome opened her eyes tentively and gasped. Lausanne was not even scratched from the emence power that had just over come her.  
"Do not try that again." Lausanne told Falalalen coldly, "For I will dispose of your power just as easily if do." Falalalen stared at her in amazement. "Who are you to control my power?" he demanded. "I am not controling it." she said simpling, "I am only containing it. It is your turn Inuyasha."  
"Sounds good to me!" Inuyasha said grinning. He raised the Tetsusaiga and attacked the demon. Falalalen was still to surprised to use the powers of the Kijustsu no Senyo and even if he did, there was a chance that Lausanne could leech the power even from far away. He was dead in seconds.  
"That was the most insaine use of power I have ever seen!" Inuyasha told Lausanne, sheathing Tetsusaiga, "What if you had messed up? That could have killed you!" Lausanne shrugged. "It was a choice I made to risk my life." she explained, "Though there was not much of a chance for me to lose it."  
Lausanne walked over to the dead demon and began rummaging around it with an arrow until she came up with a little green jewel shard. "I was right." the elf said, "This is no shard of the Shikon no Tama. It is indeed part of the Kijustsu no Senyo." "Didn't we already agree on that?" Kagome asked. "I suppose you are right." Lausanne said smiling.  
She pulled the jewel around her neck out from under her neckline of her dress and gently pushed the fragment into it. There was a soft green glow and the shard reattached itself.  
"That's so neat!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping onto her shoulder, "Kagome just keeps her shards in a little glass jar! She can't attach them like that!" "Really?" Lausanne asked, "Then I will have to teach her, will I not?" "I'd like that." Kagome said nodding. "Yes." Miroku agreed, "That way it would be easier to tell how much of the crystal we have and what part we don't have." "And there's no worry about losing random shards." Sango added.  
"Maybe we should stop for the day." Kagome said, "This is as good a spot as any." "No." the elf said, "This is not a good spot to stay in for the night. "And why is that?" Inuyasha demanded, "There's nothing wrong with it that I can see." "There has been a large use of magic here today." Lausanne explained, "All sorts of demons will be swarming all over the place soon. They will want to know what happened."  
"It's true." Sango admitted, "Father told me about that a long time ago. I had forgotten." "It doesn't sound like something good to forget." Inuyasha commented. Sango glared at him. "So we will continue until we get out of the general area." Lausanne said. "It'll be in your best interest to listen to her." Sonnet piped up. The group started off again. 

Four hours later they stopped in a small clearing. "We can stop now." Kagome said, "I think we've traveled enough for today." "But it's only noon!" Sango said surprised, "We usually travel for a few more hours at least." "But we usually don't start our trip out with a fight." the miko pointed out, "We can stop here for the day."  
"Why?" Inuyasha demanded, "None of us are tired! We should go on and find a SHIKON jewel shard!" "I think that one shard in a day is enough." Miroku said, "We don't want to overtire ourselves in the long run. We might not be tired now and continue today, but tomorrow we might be to exausted to even think about searching. I'm with Lady Kagome on this one. Let's stay here for the night."  
Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. "Feh." Inuyasha said, jumping into a tree, "I guess we can stay for today. But we're getting up extra early tomorrow!" "Fine, Inuyasha." Sango said. Lausanne grabbed her bag and jumped off her horse. "I will continue the repairs on your bow now, Kagome." She said pulling out various bottles of oils and a few clothes. Kagome handed Lausanne the bow.  
"Are you going to regrow the wood now?" Shippo asked sitting down besides her. "Yes." she replied, "Would you care to watch?" "I would!" he said happily. Lausanne touched the bow with a single finger where a piece of wood had broken off. She closed her eyes and a look of concentration came over her face. Shippo watched in amazement as her finger was slowly pushed away by new wood. In a few seconds the design was complete again.  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, "That's really cool!" Lausanne took one of the oil containers and poured a little on a cloth. She began to rub the new wood with it. "Is it really that amazing?" she asked. "Yes!" the kitsune replied happily. "I never thought of it that way." Lausanne said smiling slightly, "I guess I should not take my magic for granted, should I?" "Nope." he said.

* * *

Inuyasha: We shouldn't have stopped.

Miroku: I still say it's a good thing we stopped. And Kagome wanted to stop. Does that mean anything to you?

Inuyasha: Feh. No.

Clear Waters: You know that isn't true.

Inuyasha: Why would it be true?

Miroku: Because you have a crush on her. And she has one on you.

Inuyasha & Kagome: I DO NOT!

Inuyasha: I have feelings for Kikyo. No one else.

Kagome: (glares at Inuyasha)

Sango: If Kikyo said to stop would you?

Inuyasha: Of course.

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?!?!?!

Kagome: ........

Inuyasha: TELL ME DAMNIT!!

Clear Waters: If you can't figure it out by yourself then you don't need to know.

Sango: I think he does. It really hurts poor Kagome.

Clear Waters: True. Inuyasha, If you can't figure it out by yourself then you're not worthy of Kagome's love.

Kagome: I DO NOT LOVE HIM!! HE'S A ARROGENT JERK!

Clear Waters: You keep on telling yourself that. R&R everyone!

Kagome: Inuyasha's an idiot who's temper get's him into every possible problem! Why in the world would I love him?!?!

Clear Waters: I think she's in denial.

Sango: Me too.

Kagome: I'm not in denial!!!!!! I HATE THE JERK!!!!!!! Do I??

Shippo: I'm not sure what 'denial' is, but I think Kagome has it.


	13. Differences

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **River in Egypt? And yes, it wouldn't be good if Lausanne got mad at someone besides Naraku. Luckily Lausanne has a strict code of conduct or Inuyasha wouldn't be the main character anymore. He'd be in the ground next to Kikyo's ashes. -.-; 

**Cirrus- **Nice song. I've never heard the second verse before though.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **No flying hanyous, youkais, monks, demon slayers, or mikos in this story. Sorry! But we might have a few more IFS (Identified Flying Swords)

**Kyo-**Yes! You reviewed!!!!! I'm glad you like this story. And I AM proud of you! I'm trying to make it more sarcastic than most of my stories, but I don't think I've done a very good job at it since the first chapter. -.-; You almost spelled the Kijustsu no Senyo right. And Kilala is just for you and you know it.

**DarkPirate-510-** Alright. Go ahead and blame me. It's not like whoever's yelling at you can yell at me too!

**Gem Gamgee- **Aren't they always in denial??

* * *

Lausanne was the first up the next morning so she started breakfast. Kagome got up only a few minutes later. "Good morning." Kagome said cheerfully. "Good morning." Lausanne replied, stirring the breakfast rice absentmindedly. "Did you finish my bow?" the miko asked. She helped Lausanne pull the rice pot out of the fire. It was finished.  
"I did." Lausanne answered, spooning the rice into the different bowls, "Would you like to try it out this morning?" "Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, "Could we try it out now?" Lausanne smiled and nodded. She walked over to her pack where the bow was sitting and picked it up. Then she pulled an arrow from the bag. "Come on." Lausanne prompted, "There was another clearing we saw yesterday only a few minutes from here. That would be a good place to try it out." She and Kaogme walked off towards the clearing.  
The twang of a bow string arroused Inuyasha from his unusual beauty sleep. Of course he began to panic. "Where is Kagome?!" he screamed is his head, "Are we under attack?!?! If we are, how the HELL did I sleep through the invaders getting here?!" But his fears were put to rest, or confused more, when he opened his eyes to see no battle going on. His heart did do a loop the loop when he saw Kagome's empty sleeping bag.  
Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and sniffed for Kagome's scent. He found it and went running off wildly in the dirrection it led him in. The frantic hanyou found Kagome seconds later, sending another arrow into a tree with her new bow. Lausanne was with her too. The girls turned around when he entered the grove.  
"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Good morning?!?!" Inuyasha repeated, "Good MORNING?! That's all you can say after scaring the crap out of me?!" She looked at him confused. "How did I scare you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was about to give her another piece of his mind when he realised what he would admit. He shut his mouth and scowled. "Forget it" Inuyasha snapped walking away, "Don't go any farther than this."  
Kagome and Lausanne watched in silence as he left. "I wonder what that was about." Lausanne said to Kagome. "Yeah." she agreed, "That was weird." There was a moment of silence. It was broken again by Lausanne. "Do you like the bow?" she asked. "I love it!" Kagome exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" The elf smiled. "You are welcome." she said. 

The others were awake when Kagome and Lausanne returned to camp. They were all eating breakfast except for the hanyou who was in a tree, still completeing mortified at what he had done earlier. Showing that he cared for Kagome? WAY against the rules!  
Shippo looked up from his breakfast and launched himself onto Kagome happily. "Where were you?" he asked. Kagome held up her bow. "I was trying out my bow." she explained, "It works great! Much better than my last one for sure." "And it's prettier than your last one too." Shippo put in. Kagome laughed. "Yes." she agreed, "It's very beautiful."  
The kitsune looked over to Lausanne and jumped onto her shoulder. "Your hair's different." he said. "Shippo's right." Miroku said, "It is. Your hair is a lighter green, and a golder gold, Lady Lausanne. You look more lovely than ever." Sango kicked him. "Shut up monk." she said. Sango turned to Lausanne and smiled. "He's right though." she said, "Your hair is all around lighter." "Same with your eyes." Kagome added.  
"I have no idea why I would look any different than usual." Lausanne said shrugging. She walked off to get her own breakfast as Sonet nervously ruffled his feathers.


	14. The Full Moon

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Yup! A twist! And the twist would have been here sooner if my STUPID computer hadn't deleted this chapter causing me to get VERY upset and NOT updating this story for OVER a MONTH. Yeah. Sorry about that. 

**Dragon Man 180- **Oh, okay. I get it! My chapters are always short. -.-;; Doesn't Inuyasha always get worked up over nothing?

**Cirrus- **Sorry for not updating sooner read my reply to LiL:.CaT:.AnImE for my excuse. -.-;; I wouldn't exactly call it something bad... Read on!

**DarkPirate-510- **Sonnet knows a lot we don't know.

**Lightning/Wolf Demon**- Heehee... I'm plagued with short chapters. ; It's my greatest problem with writing.

**Gem Gamgee- **YAY!

* * *

Kagome passed the dinner she ad made to everyone. Lausanne took her bowl nervously, thanking the girl quietly. She glanced at the sun. Any minute it would begin to go down. "Something the matter Lausanne?" Miroku asked, "You're awfully jumpy." "Nothing's wrong." she replied smiling a bit, "I'm just a little stressed."  
"About what?" Shippo asked. "I don't know." Lausanne said, "I guess looking for the rest of my jewel. I never thought I'd be doing that." Sango nodded understandingly. The elf put down her bowl and stood up. "I think I'm going to to take a walk." she told them, "I'll probably be back late." "Do you want one of us going with you?" Kagome asked. "No." she replied, "I'd feel better going alone."  
"Alright." Kagome answered, "Be careful." "I will." Lausanne asuured her. Sonnet fluttered onto her shoulder as the elf walked away into the woods. 

Lausanne arrived in a clearing a few minutes later. It was much smaller than the one the group had set camp up in. There was a large rock in the middle of it. "This is perfect." Sonnet said, flying off of Lausanne's shoulder and onto a branch of a nearby tree. "I know." the elf replied, sitting down on the rock. She glanced at the sun. Sunset had just begun. "And we found this place just in time." Lausanne commented. She closed her eyes, beginning to meditate. Sonnet closed his eyes too, settling in for sleep. A few minutes later a steady blueish glow started emitting from Lausanne. It enveloped her, pulsing gently. All through out sun set, the elf sat there, meditating, the blue light always pulsing around her, never getting stronger or weaker.  
As the last bit of sunlight slipped under the horizon, Lausanne opened her eyes slowly. The blue light, pulled itself into towards her, so that only a blue glow on her skin remained. She then put her hands out in front of her, palms up as if she was expecting something to appear. And indeed, something did appear. A thin wooden flute appeared. It was about one foot long and polished to perfection with a dark color.  
Lausanne closed her fingers around it and pulled it close to her. She then gently began to play it. The most lovely, haunting melody came from it. All over the forest creatures stuck their heads out of their holes, burrows, and dens, listening to the sweet music. Even the full moon seemed to be be attracted to the music. The soft glow seemed to be pulled towards the blue light coming from Lausanne.

Inuyasha looked up. "Do you hear that?" he asked. "How could we not?" Miroku replied. "It's so pretty!" Sango commented, "I've never heard anything like it!" "Same here." Kagome agreed. "I wonder who's playing it." Shippo said. "Perhaps Lausanne?" Miroku suggested. "She didn't have a flute or any sort of musical instrument with her." Inuyasha replied, "This is a big forest. There's probably someone else out there." "Yeah." Sango agreed.

"Listen to that Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, "Do you hear the music?!?! It's so pretty!" "I hear it, Rin." he replied, "That is music from an elf's flute. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were resting in a field beyond the forest. The taiyoukai was sitting down, leaning against an old tree stump. "An elf's flute?" the girl repeated, "Could it be that nice elf that gave Rin food?" "It might be." Sesshoumaru admitted. He got up. "I will find whoever is making this music." he told them. "Can Rin come too?!" she asked. "If it pleases you." Sesshoumaru replied, sighing. Rin cheered. "Jaken." Sesshoumaru continued, "You will stay here with Ah-Un." "As milord wishes!" the imp said quickly.

Clear Waters: I finally updated!! YAY!!!!

Inuyasha: Yeah, why didn't you update this damn story sooner?

Clear Waters: Because I was mad at my computer. Grrrrrrr.

Inuyasha: Clear Waters has officially become a nut case.

Clear Waters: Hey!

Miroku: It's not nice to insult the author.

Clear Waters: Thank you!

Miroku: You're welcome. I have one question-

Clear Waters: NO!!

Miroku: I haven't even asked it yet.

Clear Waters: You're going to ask me to bare your child. NO!

Miroku: Wow! You're a mind reader! I don't sense any demonic powers from you though. Are you a priestess?

Clear Waters: No.

Sango: God you pervert. Leave her alone! In fact, leave the who female race alone!

Clear Waters: Agreed. R&R everyone!


	15. Sesshoumaru

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- **Thanks! 

**Dragon Man 180- **Nope, Sango knows nothing about pepper spray. Of course Jaken would make everything difficult. He's only in Inuyasha to give comic releif in the form of difficulty.

**love-bracelet123- **Yeah, this has pleanty to do with things.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru and Rin came close to Lausanne, the taiyoukai motioned for silence from Rin. They watched her for a few seconds from the back. "It is indeed the elf we saw with Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Do you know what she is doing Rin?" "She's playing her flute." Rin replied, "But what's the pretty blue light around her?" "Elvin powers." the taiyoukai told her, "Elves get their power from the moon light because it is pure like them. Each full moon, the night with the most moonlight, the attract the power to them with meditation and their enchanted flute music."  
"What if you can't see the moon on a full moon?" Rin asked. "Elves can control the weather if they wish." he replied, "But if they do not bother to change the bad weather on the new moon they cannot receive renewed magic. They might have enough power to last the month left, but if not, they have to spend the rest of the month living like a human."  
Their gaze returned to Lausanne. The music had stopped and the blue glow had disappeared. "Lord Sesshoumaru." she said, not turning her head to face him, "You are hiding yourself and the child you harbor behind me. Come out please."  
"How do you know I will not kill you elf?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping out of the bushes he and Rin had been behind. "If your plan was to kill me you would have while I was playing and most vulnerable." she replied, "And I do not believe you would bring the girl to see you kill me." Lausanne turned her head to see them.  
"What you say is true enough." he said. "We came because Rin liked your music!" Rin put in happily, running over to Lausanne. "Is that true, Rin?" the elf asked. The little girl nodded eagerly. Lausanne laughed a bit. "Could you play it again?" Rin asked. "I am finished collecting my powers for the night." she replied, "And the melody I have been playing is only played for that such purpose. I can play something else if you like though." "Yes please!" the little girl exclaimed.  
Lausanne smiled and raised the flute to her lips. A light, happy tune came out this time. Rin giggled and began to dance to it. A few minutes later, Lausanne brought the flute down, though she continued to move her fingers on the holes and the music continued. She turned to Sesshoumaru who had sat down on the rock next to her. "Why did you come?" she asked, "The reason is more than giving Rin what she wants." "This Sesshoumaru also wanted to see you play." he replied.  
"You broke my concentration so that I could no longer receive any more magic." Lausanne informed him, "If it was not for you I would be playing and collecting until the last glimpses of moonlight. Who will know if I can get through this entire month now." "Do not talk to me like that." Sesshoumaru said coldly, "Why do you not just go back into your trance?" "It is not possible for an elf to go into that trance twice in a month." she retorted. "Well then I apologize." he told her smirking, "It was not my intentions to interrupt you. And it also will not be my intentions to kill you, but you will force me into it if you continue to talk to me with such rudeness."  
Lausanne stood up, her fingers still flying over the holes of the flute. "I am deeply sorry milord." she replied, a mocking tone in her voice, "But may I remind you again that there is no use attacking me because I will always be able to defend myself."  
"You will travel with me." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "What?" Lausanne asked, surprised. The music stopped. Rin stopped dancing. "I said, you will travel with me." the taiyoukai repeated. "I am already traveling with Inuyasha." Lausanne retorted.  
Sesshoumaru frowned in frustration. Then he drew his hand into a pocket and pulled it back out, holding something. "If you do not travel with me, I will not give you these." Sesshoumaru told her, opening his hand to reveal two shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo. Lausanne gasped. "Where did you find these?" she asked. The elf tried to snatch them out of his palm. Sesshoumaru closed his fist again before she could get them.  
"I said you could only have them if you traveled with me." he pointed out, "If you are going to act like that I will bring you by force and never give you the shards." "You wouldn't be able to take me by force." Lausanne retorted. "I have more power than you." Sesshoumaru told her in a deadly tone, "I would fight you until you used up all the magic you gained tonight, plus whatever power you retained from the times before. This Sesshoumaru would do that and still have hundreds of times more power to spare."  
The elf turned pale. "I thought you would decide to travel with me." Sesshoumaru commented, a bit of a smirk on his face, "Now go and get your things from Inuyasha's camp sight. If you try to get away, I will come and get you and you will never see the shards again." Lausanne nodded stiffly and walked back towards the campsite. Sonnet, who had been watching the whole thing since Lausanne had called Sesshoumaru out, followed her.

Inuyasha was the only one up when Lausanne returned. "You smell of my brother." he commented, "I smell him near too. Did you run into him?" "You could say that." Lausanne replied, gathering up her things quickly. "Where are you going?" the hanyou asked. "With Sesshoumaru." she told him. "Why?!" he demanded. "Your brother threatened me." Lausanne explained. "Why didn't you freeze him or something like you did before?" Inuyasha asked. "Tonight I left to gather more magic like I do every new moon." the elf began, "Your brother interupted me before I collect much. I do not have enough magic to fight him. He would defeat me in only an hour or so."  
"I'll kill him for you then." he said. "No." Lausanne replied swinging her bag onto her back, "Sesshoumaru offered me two shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo he has aquired if I come with him willingly. I cannot afford to lose that offer. And besides, you know that I oppose all violence."  
"The shards could be tainted!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "He could use them to control you!" "Unlike the Shikon no Tama, the Kijustsu no Senyo cannot be tainted. And because it was created by one of my ancestors, it cannot be used to control me. I am quite safe, I assure you. If you ever need me, I'm sure our paths will cross again." With that, she turned and left, going back to Sesshoumaru, and leaving a speechless Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku: Darn. We lost the pretty elf. 

Sango: I agree, it is a shame, but I'm thinking differently than you.

Kagome: I'm sure we're all are.

Inuyasha: I can't believe she's going to go with Sesshoumaru for two shards!

Shippo: You'd do anything for two shards.

Inuyasha: Shut up.

Kagome: I wish the Shikon jewel wasn't able to be tainted.

Sango: Yeah. If it couldn't be tainted we wouldn't be on this wild goose chase to begin with.

Inuyasha: Kikyo would be alive.

Miroku: You two wouldn't have even met.

Kagome: I'd never have gone through the well.

Clear Waters: Naraku wouldn't have been created.

Miroku: I can't decide whether the Shikon no Tama being able to be tainted is a good thing or not.

Shippo: Yeah.

Clear Waters: Well I say it's a good thing because if it wasn't able to be tainted then there would be no story.

Sango: True.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	16. Respect

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Just to let you know, I'm getting really busy and I'm not sure if I can keep up with my fanfiction. You might have noticed I haven't been updating that much lately. So, to make the updates come just a little faster, I will only be updating two stories regularly. Kijustsu no Senyo and The Third Family. I might update the other ones every once in a while, but not very often. -.- Sorry.**  
**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was waiting for Lausanne in the clearing they had met. Rin was happily playing in a small plot of flowers nearby. "I am back." Lausanne announced.  
Sesshoumaru looked her over. "Is that all of your belongings?" he questioned, "For we will not be returning."  
Lausanne whistled and Mooneclipse cantered into the clearing. "Is that your horse!" Rin asked, jumping up and running over to the mare.  
"Yes." she replied, "Her name is Mooneclipse. Would you like to ride on her?"  
"Yes!" the little girl replied happily, "Sesshoumaru-sama, can I?"  
"Yes Rin." the taiyoukai replied, nodding.  
Squealing happily, Rin tried pulling herself onto the horse. Yet, Mooneclipse was too big for her and she could not. "Let me help you Rin." Lausanne said laughing. She picked the girl up and placed her on the horse's back.  
"Thank you." Rin said polietly.  
"You are welcome." Lausanne replied. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Now I believe you owe me something."  
"Do I?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"The shards Sesshoumaru.  
He glared at her. "I want proper respect." Sesshoumaru told her sternly, "My name to you is Sesshoumaru-sama as it is to Rin, Jaken and everyone else."  
"Give me the shards, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." Lausanne corrected.  
Sesshoumaru pulled the two shards out of his pocket and looked at them. "I suppose I did promise these to you if you came to me without a fuss." he admitted, "But rude behavor must be punished. You will recieve them when we get to my campsite. And then only if you behave."  
"Don't treat me like a child Sesshoumaru." Lausanne said, a warning in her voice, "I am much older than I appear."  
"Manner's elf." Sesshoumaru growled.  
She shrugged and walked back over to Mooneclipse, hopping on behind Rin. "Lead the way Sesshoumaru-sama." Lausanne said sweetly, not choosing in invoke the demon's wrath any further.  
Giving one last growl, Sesshoumaru began walking back to the camp, Mooneclipse and her passangers following. 

Jaken jumped up as soon as he saw Sesshoumaru. "Milord!" he exclaimed, "I'm happy to see you've returned, "What did you see? What was it like-" The imp stopped when he saw Lausanne. "It's the elf!"   
"Yes Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down against a tree, "She sensed my presence and told me to come out. I then decided she would return with me."  
"But why, milord?" Jaken asked, "She is only a weak girl, no more than sixteen years old!"  
"I am much older than sixteen." Lausanne said dismounting and walking over to Sesshoumaru. She sat down in front of him. "You promised me the shards."  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I said if you minded your manners I would give them to you." he pointed out, "But you insisted on being disrespectful. Therefore you will have to wait until I see fit to give them to you."  
Rin jumped off of Mooneclipse, and over to the two, taking a seat next to Sesshoumaru. "Why have you decided to take in another child?" Jaken asked, glaring at Rin.  
"That is my decision Jaken." Sesshoumaru replied, "Do not question it."  
"Yes of course!" he said nodding quickly, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Inuyasha: I hope she gives him hell. 

Kagome: That's not very nice!

Inuyasha: My brother's not very nice.

Clear Waters: But he's my favorite character!

Inuyasha: You're nuts.

Clear Waters: How so?

Inuyasha: Anyone who likes Sesshoumaru is nuts.

Miroku: I don't know, when he's not trying to kill you he seems like a very dependable, respectful, guy.

Clear Waters: I'm not sure if respectful is the right word...

Sango: Agreed...

Clear Waters: But he's still cool! R and R everyone!


	17. Sacrifice

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Just to let you know, I'm getting really busy and I'm not sure if I can keep up with my fanfiction. You might have noticed I haven't been updating that much lately. So, to make the updates come just a little faster, I will only be updating two stories regularly. Kijustsu no Senyo and The Third Family. I might update the other ones every once in a while, but not very often. -.- Sorry.**  
**

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over at the young woman he had just brought into his traveling group. After telling Rin stories for what had seemed like hours, she had fallen asleep. The elf was pretty. And from what Sesshoumaru had seen before, peaceful. She would teach Rin the womanly aspects of life that he couldn't. Sesshoumaru frowned. Lausanne was also rude and headstrong. Not qualities that he wished Rin to pick up. Well at least not the rude part. She was already headstrong.  
The taiyoukai thought back to the first time he had met Rin. As many times as Sesshoumaru had warned her to go away and stop giving him food he wouldn't eat, she had insisted on bringing him food and drink, even if it caused her pain. He smiled. That's what he liked about Rin. She had a sense of determinement that was rarely found in humans. It was in the two females that followed Inuyasha around, but that was besides the point. 

Lausanne yawned, stretching her arms. "Get up." a voice told her, "We're going now."She opened up her eyes, looking around. Rin was up, chasing Jaken around. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her.  
"But what about breakfast?" Lausanne asked, "Do not tell me that you ate without me."   
"We do not eat breakfast here." he replied, "Now get up. We're going."   
"But Rin must be hungry!" she pressed on, "We have got to have breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day! Do you not know that?"  
"Why would I?" Sesshoumaru asked, "I do not eat as a human does."  
"Well Rin does." Lausanne retorted.  
"Rin has not said she is hungry." he said.  
The elf glared at him. "Rin!" she called to the little girl, "Are you hungry?"  
Rin stopped chasing Jaken, who collapsed, gasping for breath. "Yes." she replied, "But not hungry enough to go off on my own to get food, why?"  
Lausanne turned back to Sesshoumaru. "See?" she said, "Your child's hungry. Humans should eat three meals a day. We are not going anywhere until I find something for Rin to eat! She is hungry and so am I!"  
Sesshoumaru watched her for a minute before turning around. "Fine." he told her, "But no more than an hour."  
The elf shrugged. "That is long enough." Lausanne replied. She got up, walking over to her bag and pulling out her bow and quiver of arrows.  
As she turned to the forest, Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"To catch breakfast of course." Lausanne answered, "Or collect it. Probably collect it. Meat is not the greatest thing for breakfast. I will look for berries."  
"I do not trust you." he said, "Jaken, go with Lausanne."  
Jaken and Lausanne exchanged glances. Neither were thrilled at the idea, but Jaken was the first to object. "But milord!" he exclaimed, "Why do I have to go with the elf?"  
"Because." came the taiyoukai's reply.  
"Why not young Rin?"  
"Because I asked you to accompany her Jaken, not Rin."  
"Yes milord." the imp said sighing.  
"Come on." Lausanne called to Jaken, already walking into the forest.

Lausanne eyed the small raspberry bush she had found. "Well?" Jaken asked impatiently, "Are you going to pick them or not?"   
"Yes." she replied looking around. Finding a medium sized rock, Lausanne put one hand on it and concentrated. A wind started blowing. It was not strong, doing nothing to Lausanne, but knocking Jaken over all the same. The wind died down, revealing a small basket where the rock had once been.  
Smiling contentedly, Lausanne picked the basket up and walked to the raspberry bush and began to pick only the ripest off the bush.

"Where'd Lausanne-san and Jaken-sama go Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously.  
"To gather breakfast for you." he replied, "The elf insisted."  
"Rin likes Lausanne-san." the little girl announced, "She's very nice to me."  
"I see that." Sesshoumaru answered, not giving Rin his full attention.  
"We are back!" Lausanne announced, walking out of the forest and into the camp. She handed the basket of berries to Rin.  
"There are not many there." the elf admitted, "But they were all we could find. They are all yours."  
"But you said you were hungry too." Rin pointed out, "Rin'll share them with you!"  
Lausanne laughed. "That is very kind of you Rin." she replied, "But I insist that you have them all. You must have heard wrong. I did not say I was hungry. The berries will give you lots of energy to play and we will have fun together."  
"Alright." the child said nodding. It didn't take long for her to finish off the contents of the basket.  
"If you are done eating Rin, we will leave." Sesshoumaru said, turning to continue his journey.  
"Okay!" Rin said, handing the empty basket to Lausanne and running after him.  
Lausanne watched Jaken hurry after the two, leading Ah-Un along with him. She sighed, putting a hand to her belly which rumbled a complaint of hunger. Lausanne looked forwards towards the little girl. Her skinny frame and pale skin showed signs of only the slightest malnourishment. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. Lausanne vowed that under her careful watch, Rin would never go hungry again.

* * *

Kagome: Lausanne was so sweet to give the berries to Rin even though she was hungry! 

Miroku: She is very kind hearted.

Inuyasha: Whatever. She's staying with my brother. She's an idiot.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: Never mind.

Miroku: You wouldn't get it. You're too thick.

Inuyasha: I'm not thick!

Miroku: When it comes to treating a girl correctly you are.

Inuyasha: No I'm not!

Clear Waters: Uh huh. R and R everyone!


	18. Arguments

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Just to let you know, I'm getting really busy and I'm not sure if I can keep up with my fanfiction. You might have noticed I haven't been updating that much lately. So, to make the updates come just a little faster, I will only be updating two stories regularly. Kijustsu no Senyo and The Third Family. I might update the other ones every once in a while, but not very often. -.- Sorry.  
And I like your thinking Dragon Man 180. :)**  
**

* * *

Lausanne was in a bad mood. The sun had gone down almost three hours ago and they were still traveling. Sesshoumaru had ignored her feudal attempts to let the group stop and find lunch saying that they had already had food once that day. It didn't help that Lausanne was extremely hungry.  
"Can we stop now?" she asked Sesshoumaru for the third time that hour.  
Sesshoumaru, who had been walking in front of the group, stopped, but did not look back. "Are you that tired that you must annoy me so often?" he asked.  
"Maybe I am." Lausanne retorted.  
"Ride your horse."  
"I already am."  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, pure annoyance in his eyes. "Then there is no reason for you to be tired." he told her, "We will continue untill I see fit."  
"No, we are going to stop right now!" Lausanne snapped.  
Sesshoumaru's expression went from one of annoyance, to slight surprise, and right into anger. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.  
"Well right now I am someone very hungry, and tired who wants to spend the rest of the night resting!" she said heatidly.  
"What you are feeling now does not effect me."  
Lausanne was at the end of her rope now. "How can you say that!" the elf demanded, "Is it really that much to ask for a place to stop and sleep for the rest of the night when I feel as if I am going to collapse! If you really do not care then you are the most heartless, evil demon in the world!"  
Sesshoumaru watched Lausanne yell at him with a pure passion. It had been a long time since someone spoke to him in such a tone. In fact, he doubted anyone had. Not even his father. But Lausanne's ranting was not without a reason. Sesshoumaru could feel the stress, and exaustion radiating off of her. For once in his long life the taiyoukai felt a feeling he could not push away: Guilt. It was he who was making this elf, this girl, suffer. He had forced her to travel him by threats and a bribe he was yet to give to her. But there was also his pride to think about.  
Sesshoumaru looked away. "There is something I would like to check out on my own ahead." he told Lausanne, "Stay here. I do not know when I will return.  
Knowing that she had won, Lausanne smiled as Sesshoumaru left her with Rin and Jaken. She dismounted and tied Mooneclipse to a tree. The elf then sat down against another tree, closing her eyes.  
She heard the pad of footsteps coming closer and then a thump of someone sitting down in front of her. Guessing it was Rin, Lausanne opened her eyes.  
"Please don't be made at Lord Sesshoumaru." the little girl said, "He's really nice. He saved my life and took me in and protects me!"  
Lausanne could help but smile. "Is that so?" she asked.  
Rin nodded.  
The elf looked around where they had stopped. With clouds blocking the moon, it was so dark that she could barely see anything. That was saying something because Lausanne had learned at an early age that elves eye sight that had an ability right between that of demons and humans. Thinking about this, she wondered how Rin could see where she was going.  
Lausanne closed her eyes again. When she opened them a small orb of light, the same as the moon, was glowing in her hands.  
"That's so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Yes." Lausanne agreed nodding. She whispered a small incantation and there was two orbs. Lausanne handed one to Rin, standing up. She pulled the basket she had made that morning out of her saddle bags and started to walk away from the rest of the group.  
"Where are you going!" Jaken demanded.  
"To collect food." came the reply.  
Rin ran up to Lausanne, holding her orb. "You're very nice Lausanne-san," she said, "but Rin don't need anymore food today."  
"Yes you do." Lausanne said, shining her light on the ground for roots or mushrooms, "You should eat at least twice a day. How often do you eat now?"  
The girl shrugged. "Every other day or so." she replied, "Because Sesshoumaru-sama took Rin in, Rin tries not to bother him with my hunger that often."  
"Well from now on, I will bother him for you, how does that sound?" Lausanne asked.  
Rin laughed. "Good!" she replied.  
Lausanne turned to Jaken. "Rin and I are going to look for some food. We will be back in a half an hour or so. Please make a fire for us."  
Jaken glared after the two girls. Why was Sesshoumaru's new curiosity ordering him around now? Even stranger, why was Sesshoumaru letting her live even though she defied him so often? With these thoughts, Jaken began to collect branches for a fire. 

Sesshoumaru strode through the forest paths growling. Ever since he had first seen Lausanne something had just been different about her than other females. She had attempted to stop his fight between him and Inuyasha and succeeded. Then even after he had attacked her, she had not attacked back, even offering Rin food.Sesshoumaru's thoughts went back to when he had tried to murder her. _  
Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin swinging it towards Lausanne. There was a blinding flash of green light. When it cleared, Lausanne was glaring at Sesshoumaru. Tokijin was stuck in the ground a few yards away from him. "I told you I could defend myself so there was no use attacking." she said. The elf girl sat down next to the fire as if nothing had happened.  
_The taiyoukai growled. There was something about Lausanne's actions. Yes. That's what is was. That was how she was different from other females. A second memory popped into his head:  
_ "I do not fight people unless I must." Lausanne explained calmly, "I do not need to fight Sesshoumaru, therefore, I am not doing it."_  
Sesshoumaru frowned and stopped his wild rampage. He turned to a tree and slashed it with his poison claws just to let out some stress. The tree thundered to the ground and the taiyoukai sighed. Turning around, he decided he had vented enough for one day. Besides, he had left his possessions with only Jaken to guard them. He doubted their safty.

Lausanne placed a few mushrooms in the basket while listening to Rin's happy chatter. The girl was telling her of all the amazing adventures she had gone on with Sesshoumaru. The elf had to admit the stories were very interesting to listen to. Parts were so strange that Lausanne had thoughts that they weren't real, but she also had an idea of the fact that Rin didn't lie.  
Suddenly there was a crash from somewhere far in the forest. "What was that!" Rin asked nevously.  
"I do not know." Lausanne replied, looking around for anything that could harm them. She saw nothing. "Let us get back to Jaken, what do you say? I think we have gathered enough food."  
"Okay." Rin said nevously, "Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama will be back by then."  
"Maybe." Lausanne agreed.

When Sesshoumaru returned to camp, Rin, Jaken, and Lausanne roasting mushrooms over a fire. "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said happily, "Look what Lausanne-san found for us! They're really good!"  
"Would you like some Sesshoumaru-sama?" Lausanne asked, offering him a mushroom she had been cooking.   
He shook his head. "I do not eat food that is fit for human consumtion." The elf shrugged and took a bite out of the mushroom.  
"You do not know what you are missing." she told him.  
Just then something occured to Sesshoumaru. "You said you were tired and wanted to rest..." he said, trailing off.  
"Yes." Lausanne agreed, "What of it?"  
"If you are so tired then why did you go to find food?" the tai youkai asked.  
"Because food is just as important as rest." she replied.  
"Well get your rest now." Sesshoumaru said, "We leave before sun up."  
"Whatever you say Sesshoumaru." Lausanne answered nodding. He gave her a stern look. "Sama."

* * *

Inuyasha: Stupid Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru: And who is calling me stupid, little brother?

Inuyasha: I am!

Sesshoumaru: Is that so?

Inuyasha: Yes it is!

Sesshoumaru: But why? You are the stupid one.

Inuyasha: I ain't! You are!"

Sesshoumaru: Are you sure about that?

Inuyasha: 100 percent!

Kagome: They fight about the stupidest things, don't they?

Clear Waters: Couldn't agree with you more. -.- R and R everyone!


	19. Just One of Those Days

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **No author's note today really... well sorta... I have to say a bit about the chapter. It's probably my longest chapter ever:) And the main characters get mad at each other. REAL mad. I told you that he'd be back.

* * *

The late noon light reflected on the high grass Sesshoumaru and his group were passing through. Lausanne, who was sitting on Mooneclipse, was bored. No one had talked since that morning at their feeble breakfast of left over mushrooms from the night before.  
Lausanne looked at Sesshoumaru. He moved through the deep grass a few feet ahead of the others as if it was not there. The elf decided that if she did the same thing it would have irritated her beyond reason. She guessed that either Sesshoumaru's ego was too big to show irritation, or it just didn't bother him.  
Her gaze moved to Rin. The little girl was currently snoozing on the great dragon. Lausanne smiled. It amazed her how easily Rin could sleep on such a huge animal. '_But who knows how long she's been sleeping that way._' a voice reasoned in the elf's head. She smiled. Rin looked so innocent.  
Finally Lausanne glanced down at Jaken. He was a sight to behold, his height easily half that of the grass he was walking in. It was obvious that he was not enjoying his time tramping through it. Lausanne doubted that Rin would mind if he got onto Ah-Un, but Jaken himself would never do it because he would think of it as a sign of weakness.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Lausanne called up to the taiyoukai. There was no reply, but she had an idea that he was listening. "Can I have those shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo now?"  
"How dare you act so ungratful to Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed from bellow her, "He's taken you in and even gone as far as letting you have your unnecissary rest times and meals! How can you ask him for any more favors!"  
"Enough Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, not turning or even bothing to stop walking, "Elf, besides the fact that I have agreed to give you these shards, why do you want them?"  
"Because the Kijustsu no Senyo was created by my ancestor hundreds of years ago." she explained, "When it was shattered it was my family who vowed to retrieve it. We have not done very well over all these years we have been searching. Even those two tiny shards you possess will help greatly."  
"You are a decendent of the Kijustsu no Senyo's elvin princess?" Sesshoumaru repeated.  
"Yes." Lausanne replied, "The only remaining decendent."  
The taiyoukai looked down at the two green shards in his hand. The sunlight glinted off of them and into his eyes. Sesshoumaru closed them, thinking about what to do. He had promised the shards to Lausanne. But it had started to become a game. She would ask for the shards and he would give her an excuse for why he couldn't give them to her. This time there was no excuse. She had done nothing wrong. Or had she?  
"You have slowed me down by insisting on having so many meals and rest stops yesterday." Sesshoumaru informed her, "I will not give you the shards at this moment. You must learn to be submissive to me."  
"Submissive!" Lausanne exclaimed, "There is no reason for me to be submissive to you! I owe you nothing!"  
"It is that attitude that keeps your from the shards." he explained calmly.  
The elf was about to give Sesshoumaru a good telling off when something landed on her shoulder, she turned to see, "Sonnet! What are you going here?"  
"I brought reinforcements to help rid you of your captivity!" the little bird replied.  
"Reinforcements?" Lausanne questioned nervously.  
"Lausanne!" a voice yelled, "LAUSANNE!"  
Both Sesshoumaru and Lausanne turned to see who was yelling. Sesshoumaru growled. Lausanne put a hand to her mouth in surprise. A very familiar fox demon was running towards them, his sword drawn.  
"Raoul." the elf grumbled.  
"Lausanne!" he called, "I have found you Lausanne! I will save you!" She groaned.  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded, striding towards the fox demon.  
"I will be Lausanne's mate as soon as I save her from you!" Raoul exclaimed, "How dare you kidnap her!"  
Lausanne glared at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama didn't kidnap me." she said, using the suffix to show the irritating demon that she respected Sesshoumaru, "I chose to come with him."  
"Sonnet said he forced you though." he replied, throughly confused.  
"He did!" Sonnet yelled to Raoul, "He said he'd give her shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo and kill her friends if she didn't come on her own free will!"  
"Then I will distroy him!" Raoul growled, "No one messes with my mate!"  
"I'm not your mate!" Lausanne yelled.  
"But you will be!" he replied, "Demon! Let my Lausanne go peacefully and I will not be forced to kill you!"  
Sesshoumaru eyed the demon that was causing so much trouble. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short. His bright red hair was pushed around by the wind. He didn't look too powerful.  
"You're going to try to kill me?" Sesshoumaru asked Raoul, "I would like to see you try. I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."  
"I'll take you on Sesshoumaru!" Raoul exclaimed, charging at him. Sesshoumaru unsheithed Tokijin.  
"Please no fighting!" Lausanne cried. She wasn't worried about Sesshoumaru. She knew well enough that he could protect himself even though she had only seen him fight once. The elf was worried about Raoul. He might have been the pain in her side for years, but he still didn't deserve to die at the sword of a ruthless oppenent much more skilled than himself.  
Raoul looked towards her. "Your love of peace never seises to amaze me." he told her, "But this is not the time for peace! I will save you if it's the last thing I do!"  
The demon lunged at Sesshoumaru who easily blocked the clumsy attack. Raoul went flying backwards, only to run back.  
"You remind me of my little half breed brother." Sesshoumaru commented, blocking once again and sending the fox backwards, "Except Inuyasha is more difficult to fight that you." The taiyoukai sent an energy attack at Raoul. He, once again, went flying, except this time he didn't get up.  
"Raoul!" Lausanne exclaimed, jumping off of Mooneclipse and running over to him. She kneeled down next to him. He was completely knocked out, but not injured.  
"What are you so upset about?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking over to them, "He seemed to be bothering you."  
"He bothers me all the time!" she agreed, "But that does not mean I wanted you to attack him!"  
"He was threatening me." he answered simply, "Let us go."  
"And just leave him here!" Lausanne demanded, "I think not! I will not be moved until he wakes up!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes!"  
Sesshoumaru walked right up to Lausanne and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.  
"Let me down you demon!" she screamed.  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Ah-Un and dropped Lausanne on its back behind Rin. "We are going." he said coldly.  
"I hate you." Lausanne said, her voice just as frosty. 

Lausanne sat against a tree, frowning. It was late. The sun had gone down and the moon was high above their heads. Sesshoumaru had gone wandering in the woods again, leaving his humans alone with Jaken."Please don't be mad at Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said quietly walking over to Lausanne.  
Lausanne looked down at the girl and gave her a small smile.  
"I'm sorry Rin, but I am upset." she said, "Sesshoumaru hurt my friend and wouldn't let me help him."  
It was Rin's turn to frown. "That's not very nice of Sesshoumaru-sama." she agreed, "But Rin is sure that Sesshoumaru-sama had a reason."  
"Like we were wasting time?" Lausanne asked bitterly.  
Rin laughed. "Sometimes Sesshoumaru-sama says something like that and means something else." she explained, "Before you came here everyonce in a while Sesshoumaru would stop for a night to rest. He would say it was because Rin looked tired, but Rin knows it was because he was tired."  
"But why else would Sesshoumaru make me leave my friend behind?" Lausanne wondered.  
Rin shrugged. "Rin doesn't know." she replied, "But I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama had a good reason."  
"A good reason." the elf repeated.

Once again Sesshoumaru found himself angerly walking down the forest paths and for the same reason even! Lausanne was driving him nuts. Once again, there was something about her. And it wasn't just her actions this time. It was her emotions. She had gotten so worked up over the fact he had hurt the fox demon. For some reason this made him mad. Very mad.Sesshoumaru sighed. But why did it make him feel mad?   
A memory of the last thing Lausanne had said to him that day echoed in his head. _"I hate you." _Sesshoumaru flinched, something very uncharacterisic of him. That sentence, those three small words, had unnerved him. It was strange. It wasn't unnusual for someone to tell Sesshoumaru that they hated them, but somehow, how Lausanne had said it, was different. The words cut into him, almost making him feel bad. Almost. But even that was disturbing to the taiyoukai.

* * *

Miroku: It's not good to upset the ladies. 

Sango: Look who's talking.

Miroku: What?

Kagome: Just take your own advice, alright?

Miroku: But I do!

Sango: Then what do you call groping?

Miroku: ...

Kagome: Well?

Miroku: Why are you asking me these questions?

Clear Waters: R and R everyone!


	20. Appologies Accepted

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Okay, just to let you guys know I'm going to try and make these chapters longer from now on. Wish me luck! Thank you to Dragon Man 180 for repling when no one else does!

* * *

They continued traveling the next day in silence again. The only thing that was different from yesterday's traveling before Raoul showed up was that the silence was not a silence of nothing to say, but an uneasy silence. Rin was figiting on Ah-Un's back. Jaken was looking around nervously. Only Sesshoumaru seem to be untroubled by the atmosphere.  
Lausanne's thoughts were jumping everywhere. One moment she would be worrying about Raoul. Was he okay? Was he still laying on the ground where they had left him? If he was, was he in danger? The next moment she would be thinking about Rin. Did she have enough for breakfast? What about dinner the night before? Was she bored? If she kept squirming like she was, would she fall off? And from thoughts of Rin came thoughts of Jaken. What in the world was that imp looking for! The way his eyes darted around was getting on her nerves. Why did Sesshoumaru keep him around anyway? He seemed like he was basically useless. Just as thoughts of Rin had changed to thoughts of Jaken, thoughts of Jaken turned to thoughts of Sesshoumaru. Why had he insisted on leaving Raoul alone, unconcious! Lausanne had thought he was a decent demon after getting through a rough beginning, but now she was beginning to doubt that. She knew that Raoul had been Sesshoumaru's opponent, but he had been Lausanne's friend! Annoying, persistant friend, yes, but a friend all the same.  
It mayhave looked to Lausanne as if Sesshoumaru wasn't effected by the mood, but he was also having trouble controlling his thoughts. Unlike Lausanne, his thoughts weren't wandering, they were stuck on one subject: Lausanne. Not only had she not spoken to him since the incident with the fox demon yesterday, she hadn't even looked at him. Not since she had said "I hate you." The more and more Sesshoumaru thought about that sentence, the more he thought about his actions the day before, and the more he thought about that, the worse he felt. Feeling badly about something was a new emotion to the taiyoukai and he didn't like.  
Sesshoumaru stopped. He turned to face the three behind him. "Is there something you want, milord?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.  
"We will be stopping here for the night." the demon announced.  
"But it's only noon!" Jaken exclaimed, "Why stop now!"  
"Are you questioning my desicions?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
"No-no milord!"the imp said quickly, "I didn't mean to!"  
"Good." Sesshoumaru answered, "Rin."  
"Yes milord?" she questioned, looking over to Sesshoumaru.  
"I want you to stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un until I return, do you understand me?"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to Lausanne finally. "Elf." he said. She didn't reply, not even bothering to look at him. Sesshoumaru sighed and continued. "Come with me."  
Lausanne slipped off of Mooneclipse and walked over to Sesshoumaru, looking down to avoid him being in her vision.  
The taiyoukai began walking into the forest, off of the path they had been following. Lausanne followed, still looking down. The two walked through the forest for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only a half an hour. Finally Sesshoumaru stopped in a small clearing with a mossy log in the middle.  
"Sit down." he instructed. Lausanne did as she was told, still avoiding his gaze.  
Sesshoumaru looked the girl before him over. She had put her multi colored hair into a braid. Even then it went to her knees. Her green dress, which had once been clean and spotless, was now mud splotched and frayed on the bottom. There were a few minor rips in it too. Sesshoumaru eyed the small, thin sword on Lausanne's belt. He had never seen her use it or even make a move to confirm she knew it was there, but she had never taken it off either. The most noticible thing about Lausanne was her scent though. The sweet smell of honeysuckles and pine that usually surrounded her, was mixed with the stench of dirt and sweat. She hadn't bathed since she had joined the group, but then again Rin hadn't bathed in a while either. Sesshoumaru made a mental note to send Rin and Lausanne to the hot springs he had smelled close by.  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Lausanne asked. Her voice was just as cold as it had been the last time she had spoken to him.  
Sesshoumaru inwardly flinched. "I brought you here to ask you something." he replied.  
"And what would that be?"  
"What was that kitsune to you?"  
Lausanne stared at Sesshoumaru. "Why do you ask?" she asked, surprised at the question.  
"I do not know what to think of him." he replied, "He seemed to be annoying you, but when I attacked him, you became upset."  
"Did you attack him for me?" Lausanne half exclaimed, her eyes widening.  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said, "He was disturbing my property."  
Wrong word.  
"Your _what_!" she yelled, standing up.  
Sesshoumaru noticed his mistake a second too late. Any female demon would have taken the word 'property' as a subtle compliment. Even Rin and Jaken would have taken it that way. Unfortunatly Lausanne was no demon, nor Rin or Jaken, and the word 'property' was a very large insult.  
"Sesshoumaru." Lausanne said, "I want to make sure you understand this. I am not your property and I never will be. I am my own person. I do not appriciate being called 'property' Do not call me that again."  
Sesshoumaru watched the elf as she talked. He couldn't see her power, but he could feel it radiating off of her. She was beyond mad. She was furious. There was only one thing left to do... "I'm sorry."  
Lausanne stopped talking. "What?" she asked.  
"I am sorry." Sesshoumaru said again.  
"For what?" Lausanne questioned. Her temper was starting to cool. She had never expected Sesshoumaru to appologize.  
"For what I have said and done to you." he explained, "You are right, you are not my property, only an elf in my traveling party. I may have had a right to attack your friend, but I had no right to keep you from tending to him."  
The elf sat back down on the log and stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. Sesshoumaru stared back, waiting for her reply.  
"I accept your appology." Lausanne finally said, giving him a little smile.  
Sesshoumaru nodded in response. "And I will change my travel habits because I suppose you will not stop nagging me until I do." he continued, "You also seem to have more knowlage on humans than I. We will leave an hour after Rin awakes so that there is time for the breakfast you insist upon. At noon we will stop again, but only for a few minutes. Then we will stop for the night an hour after sun down. Does that meet your standards?"  
"Yes." she replied, "And I know that you will not give me any more time anyways so there is no point trying to argue."  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are right there, elf." he said, "Let us return to Rin and Jaken." He turned and began walking back towards the camp.  
"Lausanne." she said quietly.  
"What?"  
"I have a name." Lausanne said, walking up to Sesshoumaru, "It is Lausanne, not 'elf'."  
"Lausanne." the taiyoukai repeated. She smiled.  
Suddenly there was a crash and a huge youkai of over fifteen feet was in the clearing. It looked like a mix between a praying mantis and an ant. "Look what I found." It cackled, "Two lovers in the middle of a forest alone! How tastey!"  
Sesshoumaru growled, putting his hand on Tokijin's hilt. Lausanne blushed, her hand also going to her sword.  
"Leave and I won't kill you." Sesshoumaru warned the youkai.  
"Why should I listen to you?" it asked  
"Because I will kill you." he replied. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and lept toward the demon.  
It dodged the attack, landing right in front of Lausanne. She jumped backwards, drawing her sword. There was no need for her to attack though because Sesshoumaru turned and attacked again, easily killing the bug demon. It collapsed to the ground. Lausanne took another step backwards to avoid being crushed underneith the demon.  
"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, sheathing Tokijin.  
"Yes." she replied, putting her own sword away, "Thank you."  
"Why didn't you freeze the demon like you did me?" he questioned.  
"I do not have enough power to do it now." she explained, "Freezing a human would be no problem, but freezing a demon is much harder than that. Unlike a human, they have the ability to fight, causing the spell to freeze a demon very power consuming. Freezing you and Inuyasha used up most of my powers and I was interupted when I last tried to regain my powers."  
Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding what she said. "I will try not to disturb you next time."  
"You have better not." Lausanne told him, "If you do I will be very angry."  
He ignored the comment and began walking back through the woods. "Let us return." he commanded.

* * *

Kagome: They made up! How sweet! 

Miroku: Yes, how very nice.

Inuyasha: Why are you guys so happy!

Kagome: Because something good happened!

Inuyasha: And you are happy because?

Kagome: Oh be quiet.

Clear Waters: Yes Inuyasha, be quiet. You ruined the mood. R and R everyone!

Inuyasha: How'd I do that!


	21. Can We Keep it?

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Always loving your ideas Dragon Man 180! And believe it or not I'm going to use it in this chapter... Plus my own little, twist to the story:)

* * *

_The day was warm and the sun shown down on Lausanne as she took a walk in the small meadow near her forest. She sighed contentedly as a light breeze pushed her hair around. It was just so peaceful. It wouldn't be so bad to spend every day here and have the weather always be like this. She bent down to pick a small daisy.  
Suddenly the meadow turned into an ocean. The skies were cloudy and rain was coming down violently. Large waves pushed Lausanne around as she struggled to stay above the water.  
_Lausanne opened her eyes to find Rin shaking her. "Wake up Lausanne-san!" the little girl said loudly, "Sesshoumaru-sama said we're going to take a bath in the hot springs before we get going so we've got to hurry!"  
"Just a dream." the elf mumbled, sitting up and pushing her blankets off of her. "The hot springs you say?" she asked Rin.  
"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed, "Let's go!"  
Lausanne got up and walked over to where she had left her bag the night before. Picking it up she noted that Sesshoumaru was leaning against a nearby tree. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." she said softly.  
The taiyoukai nodded a greeting, but made no voiced reply.  
"Where are the hot springs?" Lausanne asked.  
"Go straight to the south." Sesshoumaru told her, pointing the way out, "You will walk right to it. Be sure not to take too much time."  
"We won't." Lausanne promised, turning to Rin, "Come on Rin, let us go to the hot springs." The little girl giggled and started running the way Sesshoumaru had pointed. Lausanne followed, smiling and shaking her head. 

"This is nice, is it not Rin?" Lausanne asked, finally slipping into the spring. She had just spent the last half hour washing the mud stains off her dress and Rin's kimono. Both articles of clothing were now sitting on a sun warmed rock nearby. Lausanne had laid out another dress for herself on a rock next to it.Rin sat on a rock next to the spring, careful not to get herself wet.  
"It's too hot for Rin." the girl announced frowning.  
Lausanne sighed. The water was just perfect for her, but she knew how uncomfortable it was to bathe in water that was too hot. Putting her hands under the water Lausanne concentrated on making the water cooler. Feeling the temperature change a few seconds later, the elf pulled her hands out again. "Try getting in now." she prompted.  
Rin placed one of her feet in the water tentively. Grinning she jumped in all together. "It's perfect!" Rin declared.  
"I am glad to hear that." Lausanne said smiling back.

Sesshoumaru looked around and frowned. It had almost been an hour and the two girls hadn't returned yet. He was starting to get impatient. "Jaken." he said, "Tell Rin and Lausanne it is time to return."   
"Aye milord!" Jaken said hurrying towards the hot springs.

"Lausanne-san?" Rin asked."Yes Rin?" "Did you use magic to make the hot springs cooler for Rin?" "I did." Lausanne replied.  
"Rin likes magic!" Rin told the elf, "Rin thinks it's amazing!"  
Lausanne laughed. "You know," she said, "That is what my friends said when they first saw my magic. I did not think it was that amazing, but perhaps it is."  
"It is!" Rin insisted, laughing too.  
"Rin!" a squeaky voice called, "Lausanne! Get get to the camp this instant! Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to g-"  
Lausanne looked towards the voice and gasped. There was Jaken staring openly at her.  
"JAKEN!" the elf shrieked, throwing her hands up and creating a wall of water, "GET OUT OF HERE!"  
She heard a pad of feet and let the wall down. Jaken was gone. Sighing, Lausanne turned to the girl next to her. "Come on." she said sighing, standing up, "Let's go."  
Rin looked over to her. "That was so funny!" she said giggling.  
"You will find it much less funny when you grow up a little more." Lausanne told her, getting out of the spring.

Sesshoumaru heard Lausanne's shrieks all the way back at the camp and half rolled his eyes. A few seconds later Jaken came running back. "You looked at them." Sesshoumaru said to to the imp. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"Ah..." Jaken said nervously.  
The dog demon stood up and walked to his servant. Jaken gazed up at him nervously. Sesshoumaru looked down at him. Then he smiled. Jaken gulped. He knew that look all too well. In one fluid motion, Jaken found himself launched into the air by Sesshoumaru's foot, landing roughly against the side of a nearby tree, slipping down and falling on his face.  
Lausanne and Rin walked into the camp. Sesshoumaru looked from Jaken, moaning on the ground to the two. "We are going." he announced.

Lausanne watched the scenery as the group continued to travel. Rin was idoly talking although Lausanne had stopped listening to her a while ago. She had an idea that Sesshoumaru hadn't been listening from the beginning. Lausanne noted that Jaken's green face had taken on a bit of a red shade. The elf focused her hearing past Rin's chatter and to the natural sounds around them. An elf's hearing wasn't as good as a demon's, but it was still much better than a human's. Lausanne loved the sounds of a forest. They were so relaxing and peaceful. She could hear the sounds of a squirel scampering over the ground somewhere in the underbrush. A sparow was singing nearby and they were just passing a woodpecker.   
But Lausanne also caught something else in her hearing. She slid off of Mooneclipse and walked towards the bush where the sound was coming from. Rin stopped talking. "Where are you going Lausanne-san?" she asked curiously.  
Lausanne didn't reply, she just kept on walking towards the bush she was staring at.  
Sesshoumaru stopped and watched the elf, also wondering what she was doing.  
Arriving in front of the bush, Lausanne kneeled down and pushed away the bottom branches revealing a small baby with a mop of white hair, wrapped in white cloth. The elf smiled and pulled it out and into her arms. Rin gasped. Jaken squeaked. Sesshoumaru remained emotionless.  
The baby opened its eyes, revealing bright orange. It cooed and pulled its arms out of the blanket, reaching out to Lausanne with little clawed hands. "A dog demon pup." she announced.  
"It's so cute!" Rin exclaimed.  
"It is." Lausanne agreed, smiling down at the baby.  
"Put it down." Sesshoumaru said, "Its parents will return to get it and I do not fancy the idea of saving you from another angry demon."  
The elf turned to Sesshoumaru, glaring. "You know better than I do that if a demon pup is left alone without an adult to guard it, it has been abandoned. Do not try to tell me otherwise."  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said slowly, "But that is too bad. Put it down. We are continuing."  
"You would just leave this child here!" Lausanne exclaimed, "You would just abandon your own kind!"  
"It would be inconvienent to have a baby travel with us." he told her.  
"I will not leave it here!" she said stubbornly.  
The baby grabbed a lock of Lausanne's hair and tugged on it, gurgling. Lausanne turned back to the baby and pulled her hair out of its fist, smiling. "No silly." she whispered, "That is my hair, not your play thing."  
Sesshoumaru watched the elf, talk to the pup. He had to admit that was a shame that they have to leave the child here. It had been a long time since he had seen another dog demon. The taiyoukai was awear that his race was starting to die out.  
Lausanne stood up with the child still in her arms. "Leave the child here." Sesshoumaru told her.  
"I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, I can not do that." Lausanne said sighing, "It goes against my values to leave a child in need alone."  
"It goes against your values to fight yet you wear a sword at your waist." he pointed out, "Leave the child here."  
"I only have the sword for emergencies like yesterday where I must defend myself." Lausanne replied, "That has nothing to do with this baby. I will bring it with us and take care of it by myself. I promise I will not bother you with the chore of taking care of it. I promise it will not slow us down!"  
There was nothing Sesshoumaru could say to counter that. "Fine." he said, "But if the child ever gets in the way..." The taiyoukai decided not to finish.  
"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama!" Lausanne said grinning. She walked over to Mooneclipse and mounted up with the baby.

* * *

Kagome: She adopted the kid! 

Inuyasha: Sesshoumaru's turning soft. Feh.

Miroku: Is that such a bad thing?

Sesshoumaru: It is a very bad thing.

Sango: I don't think it is.

Kagome: Yeah, same here. It's nice to know you've got a soft side.

Sesshoumaru: (cracks knuckles) Would you like to say that again?

Inuyasha: Kagome, stop edging him on!

Clear Waters: Yeah, it might be for your own good.

Sesshoumaru: You are saying this after you wrote this chapter? (cracks knuckles again)

Clear Wates: Hehehe... R and R everyone!


	22. A Matter of Clothes

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **I'll do more a physical description of the baby in this chapter. :) It's going to be a very cute chapter. I know about the hot dogs in the movie. I just wasn't thinking when I wrote that chapter I guess. Sorry.   
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE, of course I missed you! You're my favorite reviewer:) No, the pup is not one of Sesshy or Inu's brothers. You'll have to read on to get a better discription. You don't know how much fun I had with this chapter. It took me forever to find a good name for the kid. And yes, these chapters have been getting longer! I'm happy about that! But this one's still pretty short. :(

* * *

Sesshoumaru eyed the elf and baby dog demon that sat near by, next to the campfire. What in the world had possessed him to agree to bring the child along on the journey? Babies were loud, demanding, and overall, annoying. They need constant care, rest, and food. This was not the place for one. To make it worse this was a demon baby! They were twice as worse as a human baby when it came to taking care of them!  
A demon infant was also more powerful and dangerous than any other baby. The child Lausanne had taken in could easily scratch her eyes out in a tantrum and not mean it or even know he did it. The idea scared Sesshoumaru.  
Wait a minute. Where had that thought come from? Sesshoumaru looked away from the pair, growling slightly. He would not accept thoughts like that. Who cared if the baby scratched Lausanne to death? It would show her that demons, even demon infants were deadly killing things, not cute innocent child to adopt.  
Meanwhile Lausanne was cooing over the demon pup. "You are a boy so I think I will name you Tachisaru." she told him, "Is that not a sweet name? You will grow up to be a big, strong demon. I just know it."  
She waved her finger idily above the infant's head. The newly named Tachisaru gurgled and reached up for it. She allowed him to grab her finger, but pulled it away when he brought it towards his mouth. "Do not bite my finger silly." Lausanne said gently. Reaching into her bag, the elf pulled out a ball of green yarn and held it out to the pup. Tachisaru grabbed it and promptly began nawing on it. Lausanne laughed.  
As he chewed contentedly, she took the time to look at him. Tachisaru resembled Sesshoumaru in more ways than Lausanne had realized to begin with. Sure, the two dog demons shared the traits of molten eyes and silver hair, but they also shared pointed ears and maroon stripes on their cheeks and arms. The only major differences besides the obvious height, age, and such, was that where the taiyoukai had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, Tachisaru had nothing."  
It occured to Lausanne that Tachisaru might be hungry. Knowing that she had no milk of any kind to offer, and keeping in mind that Tachisaru was a demon, she reached back into her back and fished around until she found a small cloth bundle. Pulling it out, Lausanne opened it, revealing a few bits of meat. She ripped a small piece off and offered it to the pup. He grinned and dropped the ball, opening his mouth for the food.  
After Lausanne had fed Tachisaru the meet, she handed him the yarn again and watched him play. "Tachisaru." she spoke, "A noble name that fits you, but I think it is somewhat large, what do you say?" He didn't reply. "I think I shall call you Tachi as a nick name. That is the right size for your age. I will use Tachisaru when you are older."  
The baby squirmed a bit and some of the cloth covering him slipped. Lausanne gently put it back in its place and sighed. Tachisaru had no clothes, only the swadling blanket she had found him in. That would not be good enough for long. They had passed a human village earlier that day.  
With that thought came an idea. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked, turning to the demon.  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
"I have a favor to ask." the elf replied smiling a little.  
"I will not give you the shards tonight. You have disrupted our traveling by taking in this child."  
"That was not what I was going to ask, but then I am glad I did not." Lausanne said, "What I was going to ask was if tomorrow we might take a break from traveling so that I can go to the human village we passed. I need to get Tachi some clothes."  
"Tachi?" Sesshoumaru repeated, a question in his voice.  
"The demon pup." she explained, "I named him Tachisaru, but that name is too long for him. For now I will call him Tachi."  
The taiyoukai nodded.  
"Does that mean we can take a break tomorrow?" Lausanne asked hopefully.  
"Did I say that?" he asked, "No, you may not interupt our traveling again. I have already made changes in my schedule to suit your needs. I will not make another one so soon."  
Lausanne sighed. "What if I went right now and was back by the time we left tomorrow?" she suggested, "That would not mess up your schedule any more."  
"No." Sesshoumaru replied, "Even if I was to let you, you would not be able to return by the time we left. The village is far away. Also, humans are not night creatures. You would get to the village and no one would be awake to sell you what you want. Lastly, the forest is dangerous at night. You may not go."  
The elf sighed again. Everything that he had said was true. "Then I have to go in the morning." she said calmly, "Tachi needs clothes. He can't go around naked."  
"He will not. He has a blanket."  
Lausanne scowled. "I know what demon babies are like!" she insisted, "In a few days he will be crawling around on the ground like a human toddler and then the blanket just will not work!"  
Sesshoumaru glared at her in defeat. "You are correct." he told her, "Tomorrow you may go to the human village, but do not think I will accompany you."  
"I was not asking you to." Lausanne retorted.  
She and Sesshoumaru spent a few seconds staring at each other in silence. "You want something in return, is that what you are trying to say by staring at me?" Lausanne finally said.  
"Yes."  
"What do you want?"  
"To continue on our travels as soon as you return from buying clothing for the pup and continue through the night."  
Lausanne sighed again. "It is a deal." she finally said. She pulled the ball of yarn away from Tachi, recieving a whimper in response. "Do not worry." the elf said, "I will give it back to you later." The promise seemed to calm the baby down.  
"Are you really going to go to the human village today?" Rin asked, walking up to Lausanne.  
"Yes." she replied, "Why do you ask?"  
"Can Rin come with you?"  
Lausanne glanced towards Sesshoumaru. He had looked away and was not paying any attention to what was going on with the two. "Ask Sesshoumaru." she suggested.  
"Okay!" the little girl said. She skipped towards Sesshoumaru and repeated her question.  
Sesshoumaru was silent for a few seconds. "If you want to." he finally rep1ied.  
Rin cheered. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed.  
Lausanne smiled as she secured Tachi onto her back with him blanket, some strips of cloth, and some magic. This would be an interesting trip.

* * *

Inuyasha: Short! 

Clear Waters: I'm sorry. It was either short, or super long so I decided to go short.

Inuyasha: You should have gone long.

Clear Waters: Oh well. Too late now! ;) R and R everyone!


	23. Travels of Shopping

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **I'll do more a physical description of the baby in this chapter. :) It's going to be a very cute chapter. I know about the hot dogs in the movie. I just wasn't thinking when I wrote that chapter I guess. Sorry.   
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE, of course I missed you! You're my favorite reviewer:) No, the pup is not one of Sesshy or Inu's brothers. You'll have to read on to get a better discription. You don't know how much fun I had with this chapter. It took me forever to find a good name for the kid. And yes, these chapters have been getting longer! I'm happy about that! But this one's still pretty short. :(

* * *

"How long is this going to take Lausanne-san?" Rin asked as she and Lausanne walked away from Sesshoumaru and towards the human village. The elf was tying a large red kercheif over the top of her hair to hide her pointed ears. Tachi was on her back in the small sling she had made him and her bag hung over her shoulder.  
"I do not know." Lausanne admitted, "It depends on what we find, buy, and who we run into."  
"What are we going to get?" the little girl asked.  
"Cloth." she replied, "I want to make Tachi some clothes. He is a demon baby. Wrapping him in a blanket will not work for very long."  
"Is Tachi what you named the deamon you found?"  
"Yes. His full name is Tachisaru, but I think that is too big for him right now."  
Rin grinned. "Rin likes that name!" she said happily, "Can you make Rin clothes too?"  
Lausanne looked back at the girl who was following her. Her kimono looked fine except for a few small rips on the bottom. But Lausanne also knew that this was the girl's only kimono. "Yes." she replied, "I will make you a new kimono. You can pick out the cloth you want when we get to the village. Is that good?"  
"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed, "Thank you Lausanne-san!"  
The elf smiled. "You are quite welcome Rin." she replied.  
Suddenly Rin stopped.  
"What is it Rin?" Lausanne asked.  
"Do you have money to pay for Tachi and Rin's clothes?" Rin asked, "Rin didn't see Sesshoumaru-sama give you any money."  
"Of course I have money." Lausanne said, "I have my own money. I do not need Sesshoumaru to give me any." She pulled a little leather bag off her belt and opened it up so that Rin could see the handful of gold, silver, and copper coins inside.  
Rin gasped. "That's a lot of money Lausanne-san!" she exclaimed.  
Lausanne laughed, putting the bag back on her belt. "I suppose it is." she said, "But I have never needed it, being an elf and living away from humans. Therefore I will buy you anything you want today. Okay?"  
The little girl's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, "You'd buy Rin anything she wants?"  
The older girl nodded. "As long as it is reasonable. Remember we travel so we cannot get a lot."  
Rin nodded. "Yes Lausanne-san." she said.  
"But I would be happy to buy you some sweets or pretty jewelry."  
Rin squealed happily. Lausanne laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "You are a good kid Rin, a good kid." 

As Lausanne and Rin entered the village two hours later, Rin hid behind Lausanne's green skirt, shy of the race that had rejected her so harshly. Lausanne looked behind her at the girl. "Why are you hiding?" she asked curiously. Rin's responce was to hide her face further in Lausanne's skirts. With a bit of surprise it occured to Lausanne why Rin was acting shy and nervous. Even after traveling with Sesshoumaru for only a few days, Lausanne knew the taiyoukai's opinion of humans. He despised them. Thought that they were lower beings than demons, killing and stealing from their own kind for no reason. His opinion had rubbed off on Rin, making her scared of her own kind and prefering the company of the cold demon that protected her.   
She smiled and pulled Rin in front of her, kneeling down so that they were face to face. "They're not going to hurt you Rin." she said softly, "These are village people who have their own business to go do. They're not going to bother someone like you." Rin nodded unsurely. "We're going to find what we want and go as fast as we can back to Sesshoumaru."  
Rin seemed to brighten at the thought. She nodded and gave Lausanne a small smile.  
"Now let's go." Lausanne said.  
The town, it turned out, was a town of craftmen. They found everything there from bakeries selling rice balls filled with fruit to finely crafted furniture. In no time at all, Rin was dragging Lausanne all over the town excitedly. Finally they found a shop full of different clothing materials.  
"Looking for something particular?" the plump woman shopkeeper asked.  
"Yes." Lausanne replied nodding. Quickly she came up with a story. "My uh, husband, and I travel a lot. I need cloth to make very durable clothing for my baby son and young daughter."  
The shop keeper looked down at Rin and over at Tachi and smiled. "Of course." she said nodding, "You're in luck. Yesterday I was fortunate to have a demon cloth trader come to the shop. I have some demonic cloth. Very strong, yet encreadibly soft. Would you like to see them?"  
"That would be great." the elf answered.  
Nodding, the shopkeeper bustled to the back of the shop, returning a few moments later with some bolts of material. She set them down on a table. "Feel free to to look at them. Find me when you're ready to buy something." the woman told Lausanne as she hurried over to another customer.  
Lausanne began looking over the fabric that had been brought out. She reconized the bright red fire rat cloth that Inuyasha wore, but nothing else. There were dark red, royal blue, green, yellow, white, cream, orange, and light pink fabrics too. Besides solid colors, there were also patterns. Lausanne watched Rin touch a pink cloth with yellow flowers gently.  
An hour later Lausanne and Rin left the store. Lausanne carried a bundle of royal blue cloth to make Tachi clothes and a light yellow cloth covered in perriwinkle flowers for Rin.  
"Rin will be so pretty in her new kimono!" Rin said happily, "Thank you Lausanne-san so much!"  
Lausanne laughed. "Do not worry about it Rin." she replied, "I think that everyone needs at least one extra change of clothes."  
"But where will Rin put her extra clothes?" the girl asked.  
"You can put them in my bag." Lausanne told her, "I have plenty of room in it." She looked down at Rin to see that she was gone. "Rin?"  
Turning back, Lausanne saw the little girl in question staring through the door of a bakery. The elf walked over to Rin and looked in too. "See anything good?" she asked.  
"All of it!" Rin exclaimed.  
Lausanne laughed. "Alright." she said, "I will buy you something."  
Grinning, Rin ran into the shop and started looking at the goodies. Lausanne followed, also looking around. In a few minutes Rin had picked out a few onigiri filled with plums and sugar.  
"I think that is enough Rin." Lausanne commented.  
"But Rin only has ten!" Rin insisted  
"Which is a very good number." the elf commented, "We should be returning to Sesshoumaru."

Even after that it took Lausanne another fourty five minutes before she could get Rin out of the town. They were now on the road again. Rin had finished her onigiri and was playing with a small carved horse Lausanne had bought her. "You said that you had a husband when we were getting cloth." Rin commented suddenly, "Did you mean Sesshoumaru-sama?"Lausanne blushed deeply. "I did." she finally replied. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama really your mate?" The elf's blush became brighter if that was possible. "No, he is not." "Then why did you say he was?"  
"The woman at the shop would have thought it was funny if I came in with two children and made no mention of a husband." Lausanne replied.  
"When you said your son and daughter did you mean me and Tachi?" Rin questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Are we really your children."  
"Tachi is." Lausanne replied, "I found him and I take care of him, making him my adoptive son. But I think you are more of Sesshoumaru's child than mine."  
"But you just said that you really did say that Sesshoumaru-sama was your mate! That makes me your daughter!"  
Lausanne laughed, blushing again. "But I just said that Sesshoumaru was not my mate." she pointed out.  
"You're confusing Rin!" Rin accused.  
The elf sighed. "Who do you think your parents are?" she asked.  
"You and Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied.  
Lausanne grinned. "Then let us just leave it at that." she said.  
"And move onto the next subject." a male voice said from in front of them.  
Lausanne looked up in surprise and gasped. While she had been talking they had been surrounded by bandits. "Get behind me Rin." she said.  
"I don't know how much safer that is." another voice taunted.  
Lausanne turned to see that there were more behind them. "I believe it would be in your best interest to let me and the children go unharmed." she told them.  
"And why's that?" the leader of the bandits demanded.  
"You gonna fight us off with that sword of yours?" another asked.  
The leader took a step closer to Lausanne. "I like a woman with an attitude. I think I'll have a little fun with this one boys. You can have her when we're done."  
He took another step and another until he was directly in front of Lausanne. She did not move, but continued to glare at him. "Looks like this sweet face was all talk and no action." he jeered. His followers laughed.  
The leader reached out to touch Lausanne on the cheek. There was a flash of green light and he was thrown back. "I said do not touch me." Lausanne said, her voice deadly calm.  
"What the hell is this woman!" one of the bandits demanded.  
Half grinning, Lausanne pulled her kercheif off to reveal her ears. The men gasped. "It's a demon!" the bandit leader exclaimed, jumping up, "Get her!"  
The bandits charged towards Lausanne and the two children. Lausanne pulled Rin close to her and shut her eyes and concentrated. A small barrier appeared between them and the men. Lausanne opened her eyes and looked at them. They had stopped their attack.  
"I do not wish to fight." she said, "Let us go peacefully."  
"Charge!" the leader insisted.  
Lausanne sighed sadly. "I hate doing this." she mumbled. The elf gave a lazy wave of her hand. There was a large explosion. Dust and rubble flew everywhere, but did not go through the barrier.  
When the dust cleared, Lausanne and Rin saw that the bandits had collapsed and parts of the road were missing. Rin gasped. "Are they dead?" she exclaimed.  
"No." Lausanne replied, letting the barrier go down, "They have only fainted. I do not kill."  
Rin gave a sigh of relief. "That's good." she said, "They didn't hurt you, did they Lausann-san?"  
"They did not even touch me."  
Lausanne took Rin's hand and began leading her around the dirt and unconcious men. As soon as they got out of the mess Tachi began to cry. Lausanne laughed and pulled the pup out of the makeshift sling on her back. "What a sgong boy you are!" she cooed, "You went through the whole trip to the town, the entired day at the town, and a fight with bandits before crying!"  
"Is he alright?" Rin asked.  
"Yes." Lausanne replied, pulling a container of milk and a cloth out of her bag.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to feed Tachi." she explained, "I don't have any meat or food with me so he'll have to live with milk." The elf dipped the cloth into the milk and then offered the saturated cloth to Tachi. His crying immediatly died down as he started to suck on the rag.  
"Can I try?" Rin questioned.  
"I am not sure." Lausanne admitted, pulling the cloth away from Tachi and dipping it again before giving it back, "I promised Sesshoumaru that I would be the only one to take care of Tachi."  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama's not here!" the girl pointed out, "And if you won't tell him, Rin won't tell him, so please?"  
Lausanne laughed. "Alright." she said nodding, "But only one dip. I wouldn't be surprised if Sesshoumaru went to look for us. You never know when he's going to show up."  
"Okay." Rin said nodding.  
Lausanne took the cloth once again out of Tachi's mouth and handed it to Rin. "Dip it in there and keep it in for about two seconds." she instructed, "Then put it over Tachi's mouth so that he can grab it."  
Nodding, Rin did as she told and giggled as Tachi began sucking on the cloth. "He's so cute!" she said happily.  
"I know." Lausanne agreed, smiling.  
The elf took the cloth from Rin and dipped it back in the milk. Tachi was full enough to stop sucking up the milk in another four dips and they returned on their way.  
"Are we going back to Sesshoumaru-sama now?" Rin asked when they began to walk again.  
"Yes." Lausanne replied, "I promised him we would return as soon as possible. Then we will continue to travel with him."

* * *

Shippo: Is Lausanne really going to make clothes for Rin and Tachi? 

Kagome: That's what it seems like.

Sango: She's very nice.

Miroku: She will make a good mother.

Sango: I don't even want to know what's going through your head right now.

Miroku: What?

Clear Water: Read and Review everyone!


	24. Old Memories

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **I forgot to update my author's note for the last chapter... Sorry everyone! I'm stupid.

* * *

Sesshoumaru began to pace. He had been ready to go hours ago and now he could sense that Rin and Lausanne were getting closer. They'd be here in a few minutes.  
The taiyoukai was right. In exactly five minutes, the two girls walked into the camp. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "Lausanne-san got Rin cloth so that she could have a new kimono!" the girl said excitedly.  
"That's nice." Sesshoumaru replied, not paying complete attention to what she said. His thoughts were caught up in making sure that Lausanne was alright. He had decided that letting her spend a day away from him hadn't been the best idea. But she did look alright...  
Sesshoumaru drew in a breath quickly and swallowed his last thought as his gaze fell on her shoulder. There was a large thin cut on it. Although it didn't look like it was bleeding now, it was obvious that it had bled freely for a while.  
"You are hurt." Sesshoumaru commented.  
Lausanne looked at him in surprise and then to where he was looking. She sighed. "I did not even notice that." she admitted. Pulling Tachi off her back she placed him and her bag on the ground. With nothing on her shoulder, she gently pulled away the ripped fabric of her dress from her wound and touched it softly. As if watching hours as milliseconds, the wound healed up and disappeared, leaving clean, uncut skin. "Can you wait just a few moments more so that I can change out of this dress and into one that isn't ripped?" Lausanne asked.  
Sesshoumaru eyed the tear in the elf's dress. "Yes." he finally answered, "But do not take too long."  
Nodding, Lausanne pulled a new dress out of her bag, scooped up Tachi, and hurried behind a tree to change. 

Only three hours into the group's travels, it was pitch dark outside. Rin was snoozing on Ah-Un while Lausanne clutched Tachi in her sleep on Mooneclipse. Although the night was calm, Lausanne wasn't. She frowned and moved a bit in her sleep as a memory replayed itself.  
_A young Lausanne raised her hands, putting all her concentration into making the leaf in front of her float. "That's very good." a pretty woman, standing next to herpraised. She looked a lot like Lausanne, only older and with bright red hair.  
"Thank you mama!" Lausanne replied, letting the leaf drop, "But why do I have to learn all this?"  
Her mother smiled. "So that you can take care of yourselffor ever and ever."  
"But you and papa will be around to take care of me!" Lausanne pointed out.  
"But someday you'll have to fend for yourself." the woman replied patiently, "And besides, one day you'll want to start a family of your own. Who'll teach your children magic if you don't know it?"  
"You mama!"  
She laughed.  
A cold wind blew, catching theleaf Lausanne had been practicing with and blowing itaway. Her mother frowned. "Get in the house Lausanne." she said quietly.  
"Why mama?" the child asked.  
"Just do it!" Lausanne's mother's tone was much harsher that time, demanding no question. Lausanne nodded and ran into the little house in thetree where she had always lived, running into herfather.  
Her father picked herup and hurriedly placed her on her bed. "Do not come out of the houseuntil we give you permission to do so." he said, "Something is coming. That something is dangerous. Do you understand?"  
Lausanne nodded, causing her father to smile gently. "Good bye Lausanne."  
"Where are you going papa?" Lausanne asked, but her father was already out of the door.  
Jumping off the bed, the young elf jumped up and down to see out the window. She was too short. Frowning, she pulled one of the kitchen chairs over. Climbing onto it, she watched her parents link hands through the window. The wind was blowing harder now.  
A large cloud of demons appeared in the clearing around the house. Lausanne's parents held their hands tighter and started glowing with a green light.  
The next scene happened almost too fast for Lausanne. All the demons attacked at once, knocking her parents over in one easy hit. Lausanne gasped as they were attacked over and over again. Getting slashed, kicked, bitten, and pounded all at once.  
The attack didn't last long. Soon the demons were gone. Lausanne was terrified. She ran to the door. Faultering as her hand touched the nob she remembered her father's warning. 'Do not come out of the house until we give you permission to do so.'. She swallowed and ran back over to the chair, peaking out the window. Her parents were lying on the ground, unmoving. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
Lausanne jumped off the chair, her mind made up. She pushed open the door and ran to her parents. "MAMA!" she shrieked, kneeling down by them, "PAPA!"  
Her mother opened her eyes weakly. "Your father's gone." she said softly, her voice labored, "And I don't have much more time on this Earth."  
"No!" Lausanne insisted, "You will use your magic! You will heal yourself and papa and we will keep on living together! You will teach me more magic so that I can live on my own when I get older because you said I would want to! Please mama!"  
The woman smiled gently. "You know enough magic to get by." she told her daughter, "You can play the song to collect energy and read. If you go up the ladder into your father's and my workroom you'll find books to teach yourself more magic."  
Lausanne let out a sob.  
Her mother smiled. "Don't cry Lausanne." she prompted, "Be strong. Okay? For me and your father. And no matter what, you must protect this." With shaking hands, she pulled a chain holding half a greenjewel on it from her neck and placed it in Lausanne's outstretched palm. "Take care of it..."  
"Mama?"Lausanne asked. There was no repsonse."Mama?... MAMA!"  
_The night was calm and peaceful. Jaken had gone up ahead to be a look out and hadn't been seen for over an hour, but his master knew he was in no danger. Overall, Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself. Looking back at the elf he had taken in, he frowned. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked like she was suffering. From what he did not know. The taiyoukai stopped, causing Mooneclipse and Ah-Un to stop too. He walked over to Lausanne, watching her. His face softened as she gave a little moan in her sleep. It occured toSesshoumaru that she was having a nightmare.  
Sighing, he looked around where they were. It was as good a place to stop as any. He hoped that stopping and putting Lausanne on the ground to sleepwould help her with her nightmare. It just felt wrong to Sesshoumaru to do nothing while watching her cry. He had an urge to stop her tears.  
Reaching slowly, the taiyoukai attempted to pull Tachi away from Lausanne. The elf tightened her grip on the pup and pulled him closer. Frowning, Sesshoumaru noted that he would not get the child away from his adoptive mother. Lausanne mightbe an elf, but her protective insticts were ones ofa demon mother.He wondered if deep down in her pure elf blood there was a demon or two.  
Sesshoumaru glanced over at Rin. He might as well start with her. She was easier. Walking over to the human girl, he pulled her off of the dragon and placed her on a piece of ground covered in soft, squishy moss. Now came the hard part. The taiyoukai now had to get Lausanne. He wouldn't try to move Tachi. He would just have to bring both of them at the same time.  
Picking Lausanne and Tachi up together was easier than Sesshoumaru would have thought. Looking down at the elf he carried bridal style, he mumbled, "You've got to eat more." Lausanne moved a little bit closer to him in reply. After an inital shock, Sesshoumaru smiled. He placed Lausanne and Tachi down next to Rin on the moss.  
Now for a blanket. His glance first went to Lausanne's bag. He knew there was a blanket in there. But going through her stuff without permission felt just as wrong as he knew it was wrong. There was only one other alternative. Walking over to Ah-Un's saddle bag, Sesshoumaru pulled out a faded yellow wool blanket. Rin used it sometimes when it rained or got cold. Placing it over the three sleeping forms, Sesshoumaru found a nearby tree and sat down against it, ready to keep watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

Kagome: How cute!

Clear Waters: Zzzzzz

Sango: I think she fell asleep.

Kagome: Well then Read and Review everyone!


	25. Two of a Kind

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **This time I did not forget to update the author's note! YAY! Everyone celebrate! Well anyways, I'm just wondering, how many people actually read this story because only Dragon Man 180 reviewed. You're making me sad peoples!

* * *

Lausanne's eyes flickered open just as the first rays of light began to show in the forest. Wondering where she was, she looked around to see herself under a blanket on a bit of moss. Rin was attached to her arm. A small, circular, lump on her stomach let the elf know where Tachi was. It seemed like they had stopped sometime in the night. Hadn't Sesshoumaru said they weren't stopping?  
"You're awake." Sesshoumaru commented. It was no question, but a statement.  
Lausanne looked around until she saw the taiyoukai across the clearing, leaning against a tree.  
"Yes..." Lausanne agreed, "Why did we stop? I thought we were going to travel the whole night."  
"The clouds went over the moon and stars." Sesshoumaru answered, "It became too dark for Ah-Un and your mounts to travel. It was not safe."  
"Oh."  
There was a few minutes of silence. Sesshoumaru looked away from Lausanne. Lausanne looked around the part of the forest where they stopped. Rin sighed in her sleep and tightened her grip around Lausanne's arm.Tachi moved a bit on his spot on his adoptive mother's stomach. All of this happened while the forest gradually awoke.  
Sesshoumaru broke the silence. "You had a nightmare last night." he commented.  
Lausanne swallowed. "Yes." she replied.  
"Why?"  
Thinking it was a weird question, Lausanne began to explain, "Today is the aniversary of my parents' deaths. It was twenty years ago... They died fighting off a horde of demons that tried to steal the Kijustsu no Senyo."  
The demon lord was a bit taken aback by the elf's answer. He had never expected something that tragic to be in her past. "How old were you then?"  
"Six."  
Six. Sesshoumaru searched through his memories to find any bits of information on elves that he could remember. They started learning magic from the time they were able to talk, but only basic spells that they needed to know such as the one that gave them more power on the full moon. Lausanne would have begun just learning more complicated spells. "I am sorry. It must have been hard."  
A bit surprised, the elf continued, "Yeah... I taught myself almost all the magic I know from books my parents had. Everything that my parents should had taught me, I taught myself."  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, thinking about what he should do. Something told him he should stay here for the rest of the day. He knew how it felt to lose a parent. He did not remember the day his father died, but when he still did, he had stopped traveling for a day to honor his father. Lausanne should be able to do the same thing. But he had already wasted time by stopping in the middle of the night.  
The taiyoukai stood up, opening his eyes. "Wake Rin up." he said, "Get ready to go. We leave in a half an hour." That said, Sesshoumaru walked off into the woods.  
Lausanne watched him go. His reaction to her story had surprised her. She had received a sincere appology. Was this the real Sesshoumaru?  
Turning to the little girl next to her, Lausanne shook her gently. "Rin." she said softly, "Time to get up. We are leaving in a half an hour." 

The day's travel was quiet even though Rin never stopped talking. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice Lausanne's melancholy mood throughout the trip. She never commented on Rin's stories, nor did she move on her horse often. Sesshoumaru even smelled tears at one point of the trip.

Finally the group stopped for the night. The sun had gone down only a few minutes ago, but it was still dark. Dismounting from Mooneclipse, Lausanne excused herself and walked into the woods.   
"Where's Lausanne-san going?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.  
"She is going to reflect on her life." he told her. He knew she was going to think about her parents. It was somewhat true.

Lausanne sat on a large bolder she had found in the woods. It wasn't far from the camp, but far enough to be private. She let the tears she had been trying desperatly to hold back run down her face silently. With a snap of Lausanne's fingers, hundreds of tiny lights appeared around the rock she was sitting on. Her mother had taught her how to make one of the tiny lights at a time. She had taught herself how to make enough to light up an area in one snap.   
The memory of her mother teaching her how to make the lights led to other memories of her parents. How she and her mother would take baths in the hot spring together. How her father would teach her to hunt. Without warning, Lausanne's silent crying became loud. She burried her face in her hands, wishing for the millionth time that her parents were still alive. Why did they have to die?  
A hand was placed on her back gently. Looking up in surprise, Lausanne saw Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Making sure you do not run away." he replied simply.  
Lausanne frowned. "That is not the truth." she told him.  
"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru challenged.  
Her frown turned into a scowl. "Because I know." she retorted, "Please leave me alone. This is personal. I do not appriciate you prying." Lausanne looked away from Sesshoumaru.  
"You are upset because of your parents." Sesshoumaru commented, rubbing her back in little circles, "It is understandable. I lost my parents when I was young too."  
She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Really?" Lausanne asked, her voice tiny.  
He nodded, still rubbing her back. "I was older than you were, but I still felt the pain. My father. He died when I was 20. He was... defending someone he loved. My mother died shortly after that. I inherited my father's title when I was 22. Right after my mother died. That was 200 years ago."  
"I am sorry." she said. Lausanne thought about what Sesshoumaru had said as the two sat in silence. So he was an orphan. Who had his father been trying to save? She supposed his mother. He said he was 222. Still young for a demon.  
Another wave of tears over came over Lausanne. She managed to keep them quiet this time, rubbing them away just as quickly as they fell.  
"Tell me the real reason you came out here." the elf requested, "You did not come to make sure I did not run away. I know that much."  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Ones with no parents should help each other, should they not?" he questioned.  
"What do you want?"  
His look changed to one of mild surprise. "What do you mean?"  
"You said we should help each other." Lausanne said carefully, "You are helping me by trying to make me feel better, so you must want something I can help you with. What is it?"  
"Nothing at the moment." Sesshoumaru told her.  
Lausanne looked at him, amazed. "Really?"  
"Really."  
She smiled. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."  
"You are welcome." he replied, standing up. Without warning he kissed her gently on the forehead. "I will leave you alone now." Sesshoumaru told her, "Do not stay out here long. I will come check on you again in an hour or so if you do not return."  
Lausanne watched the taiyoukai go in total shock. Had he just kissed her? Had the blood thirsty killer by the name of Sesshoumaru that threatened her life only days before and refused to give up the Kijustsu no Senyo shards he possessed just kissed her? She blushed.  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the camp. What had gotten in to him! Why had he kissed Lausanne. _That girl has stolen your heart_. A little voice in his head said.  
He stopped. No. That couldn't be it. How could he, the mightly Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands fall in love with a lowly elf? The voice returned. _It's quite possible._ It said. Sesshoumaru shook his head as if trying to brush away the thought. Then he continued walking towards the camp.

* * *

Kagome: 


	26. Down and Out

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Two people reviewed this time! A great big thanks to Dragon Man 180 and LiL:.CaT:.AnImE! Come on people! This used to be a popular story!

* * *

The next day travel was resumed as usual. Rin chattered on Ah-Un with Jaken walking next to her. Lausanne rode her horse next to them. Sesshoumaru took his usual spot in the front of the group.  
"When are you going to make Tachi and Rin clothes from the cloth you bought?" Rin questioned.  
"Soon." Lausanne replied. She looked down at the pup who she held in her arms. Tachi gurgled in responce, reaching his arms up to her. Smiling, she let him grip on of her fingers. He kicked a little bit, undoing his blanket. Patiently, Lausanne retied it. "Infact, I will start on Tachi's tonight." she finished.  
"Then you'll make Rin's new kimono?"  
"Of course. Perhaps you can help me with it."  
Rin frowned. "Rin can't sew." She informed Lausanne.  
"Well then it is a perfect oppertunity to learn!" Lausanne announced happily, "I will teach you!"  
"Will you really?"  
"Yes! It will be so much fun!"  
Rin gave the elf a giant grin. "Thank you so much Lausanne-san!" she said happily.  
"You are welcome." Lausanne replied, smiling back. 

True to her word, Lausanne began Tachi's clothing as soon as they stopped for the night and made a campfire to roast a few mushrooms Rin had found. Watching Tachi who was toddling around in front of her, she began to cut out a basic pattern for a small pair of pants. "Will you tell me a story?" Rin asked.   
"What do you want to hear about?" Lausanne asked, eyeing the pieces of fabric she had cut out.   
"What were your parents like?"  
Lausanne swallowed. The question was something she had hoped Rin wouldn't bring up for at least a few more days. It was too soon after the aniversary of their deaths. But she couldn't tell the child that she didn't want to talk about it either.  
"They were... very nice people." she began, "My mother was a very powerful elf, a decendant of elf royalty in fact. She was beautiful. Her hair was bright red and her eyes were the same color as mine. My mother was tall for an elf, a bit taller than me. She taught me some of the magic that I know... She would have taught me all of it, but she died before she could do so. She was good to me. Always understanding and patient. My father was very handsome. His hair was black. It was pretty long actually. He wore it in a pony tail. He had blue eyes. My father taught me how to hunt. He made my bow too."  
"Your parents are dead?" Rin prompted.  
Lausanne nodded.  
"Don't worry." the little girl said smiling gently, "Rin's parents are dead too. Rin's brother and them were killed by bandits. How did your parents die?"  
"They were killed by a horde of demons." Lausanne said softly, "I know it has been a long time since they died, but it is still very sad for me." A single tear dripped down onto the cloth on her lap. Wiping her eyes, Lausanne continued her sewing.

An hour later Lausanne held up a small completed pair of small blue pants. Looking to her side she smiled. Tachi was curled up in a little ball, lying on some of her dress's fabric. She didn't want to wake him up, but she had no choice. "Come on sweet." Lausanne said quietly, putting the pants on her lap and picking the pup up. "Time to try on your new pants!" Tachi gurgled and grinned in responce.  
Lausanne slipped the pants onto him and sighed happily. "A perfect fit." she declared.  
"Are you going to make Rin's new kimono now?" Rin asked walking over to the elf.  
She looked up at the little girl and shook her head. "Not tonight." she replied, "First I have to make a shirt for Tachi to wear with his new pants. Tomorrow I will make your kimono and I will show you how to make it so you can make your own next time. But should you be in bed now? It is awfully late."  
Rin sighed. "Rin should be in bed." she admitted, "But does Rin have to?"  
"Yes, Rin has to." Lausanne told her, "Good night Rin."  
"Good night Lausanne-san."  
Lausanne watched as Rin walked over to a patch of soft grass underneith a nearby tree and lay down. She placed Tachi back where he had been and placed his blanket over time. "You have got to go to bed too." she said to him.  
With both children in bed, Lausanne pulled some more fabric out of her bag. This wasn't cloth she had bought yesterday. This was special. The most expensive demonic cloth in existance. Lausanne had noted that the fabric seller hadn't had it in stock. White spider silk cloth. She ran her hand over the fabric smiling. It was twice as soft as any type of regular silk and twice as durable at the same time. It didn't matter what Tachi got into. This fabric, along with the blue fabric his pants were made out of, would never rip.  
"You treat them as your children." Sesshoumaru commented.  
Lausanne looked up. Sesshoumaru was sitting underneath a tree, half in the shadows. "I suppose I do." the elf replied, "But by taking Tachi in, I made him my child."  
"But you did not take Rin in. You owe her nothing."  
She turned back to her sewing. "I think I do." she said, "Rin said herself that her parents are dead. I think that all children deserve a mother."  
"Are you saying that you are Rin's mother?"  
"I am not Rin's mother. You adopted her, not me. But I can still be a motherly figure for her."  
"This is true." Sesshoumaru agreed, nodding, "But you do not have to teach her how to sew."  
"Yes I do. Such skills are needed by all women."  
"She will live her life with me. I will provide her with the clothes she needs."  
Lausanne looked up from the fabric she had begun to cut and to Sesshoumaru. "Do you not see it?" she asked, "Rin is a very strong girl. Now, and I bet even when you first found her, she did not need you except for companionship and a bit of protection time to time. In a few years she might find a human boy and want to stop traveling with you to stay with him. If she does not know how to sew, she would be in big trouble then."  
"She will not leave me."  
"How do you know? Rin is human. You are a demon. You do not know how humans, especially human girls, think."  
Sesshoumaru was beginning to get upset now. "And you do!" he demanded.  
Lausanne nodded. "Yes, in fact I do. Unlike demons, elves have the same sentiment and feelings as humans do. Therefore I know better than you how a human girl can react to a human boy she likes. One day Rin will leave you. Even if you do not like the idea, it is quite true."  
The taiyoukai stood up, outraged. "You dare talk to me like that!" he exclaimed.  
"Yes." she replied, "And I am not finished. I bet you think that no one in your group should not be able to defend themselves. You know how to fight with a sword. As do I. Jaken has his staff. That leaves Rin. You will teach her how to use a sword, will you not?"  
Sesshoumaru growled. "Up." he ordered.  
"Why?"  
"I do not believe you when you say you can use a sword." he answered, "I think the one at your hip is only there for decoration. We will spar. Now."  
Lausanne looked back down at her sewing. "I do not spar." she said, "Fighting for no reason is against my principals."  
"You will spar with me." Sesshoumaru repeated slowly and deadly.  
"I cannot." the elf answered, "There would be no one to watch the children. I will not leave Tachi alone."  
The tai youkai picked up a rock and threw it at Jaken who was peacefully sleeping by the fire. At impact, the imp jumped up, wide awake.  
"Lausanne and I are leaving." Sesshoumaru told him, "You will watch Rin and Tachisaru and make sure nothing happens to them. Do I make myself clear?"  
Jaken nodded. "Very Milord!" he replied.  
Sesshoumaru smirked and turned back to Lausanne. "Now they will not be alone." he told her, "You are out of excuses elf, come with me."  
Lausanne sighed. "You win Sesshoumaru." she answered, "I will spar with you." She put her sewing back in her bag and carefully placed Tachi next to Rin. From there Lausanne walked over to Sesshoumaru. Nodding, he walked into the woods, already knowing where the perfect sparing area was.  
A few minutes later they arrived. "Draw your sword." Sesshoumaru instructed, drawing Tokijin. Lausanne drew hers. "We begin now."  
"Not quite." she said quickly, "There must be basic rules.  
"Fine. You do not use your magic."  
"Only if you do not use the magic in your sword." Lausanne countered, "Do not tell me your sword is not magical. It is."  
"I will not use Tokijin's powers." Sesshoumaru agreed, "Now we begin."

That was the last word exchanged by the two. The spar went on for hours, neither opponent touching the other. Sesshoumaru was surprised by Lausanne's strength and swordsmanship. Lausanne wasn't surprised by his.As the first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon, Lausanne slowed to a hault, just barely blocking Sesshoumaru's attack. "Sesshoumaru!" she gasped, "Let us stop! We have been at this for hours!"  
"Not until one of us wins." he replied simply.  
Frowning, Lausanne pushed her sword away, sending Sesshoumaru flying gracefully back. She took the time to close her eyes for a minute. Maybe it would be best to let him win. No! This sparing match would go till one of them won or they both agreed to stop. It would be fair.  
"She said stop you idiot!"  
Lausanne's eyes snapped open. There, standing in front of her was Raoul, sword drawn, ready to attack Sesshoumaru.  
"So I did not kill you." Sesshoumaru said, looking over the fox demon.  
"You could never kill me!" he yelled, "I don't know why you're attacking Lausanne, but you're going to stop now!"  
Sesshoumaru growled a warning, but Raoul didn't take it. He lunged at the taiyoukai. There was a clang of metal against metal and the two demon's swords were locked.  
"Please stop!" Lausanne exclaimed, "Do not fight!"  
"Stay out of this Lausanne." Raoul said through clenched teeth, "You don't have to worry. I'll protect you from this bastard."  
Just as he finished saying this, Raoul was thrown back. The fox demon slid across the ground and hit his head on a tree painfully. Sesshoumaru walked towards him, a blue aura appearing around Tokijin. "You have tested my patients past forgiveness." he told Raoul. "For that I will kill you."  
Sesshoumaru stopped a foot away from the fox. He raised Tokijin for the final strike. He began to bring it down, speed increasing as the blade came closer to it's target.  
"NO!"  
The taiyoukai's eyes widened. Lausanne stood right between him and his prey. One thought ran through his head. He must stop the Tokijin's path. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes, concentrating on only stopping Tokijin.  
He wasn't the only one with their eyes shut. Lausanne had closed hers too. She knew she was in the path of Tokijin. She knew the sword was leathal, but her friend was in danger. Cold metalic pain cut into her shoulder. Everything went violent blue behind Lausanne's eyelids and then slowly turned to black as she collapsed.

* * *

Kagome: No! Not a cliff hanger! 

Clear Waters: Yep. A cliffy! And a great big one at that!

Inuyasha: I hate you.

Clear Waters: That's nice. Read and Review everyone! And I mean REVIEW!


	27. Recovering

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **This story's getting more reviews... sorta. Thank you to everyone who posted! And yes, Inuyasha and the others will be back as early as the next chapter.

* * *

Both demons watched, wide eyed as Lausanne collapsed. Her shoulder was already beginning to bleed where Tokijin had hit her. Sesshoumaru was the first to recover. "Idiot!" he exclaimed, "Look what you made me do!"  
"Bastard!" Raoul yelled back, "You still did it! You hurt my woman! You're going to pay!"  
Getting himself back under control, Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin, growling. "You are lucky Lausanne needs my help now, or else you would be dead." he told the fox, "But do not get the wrong idea. Next time I see you, you will be dead." With a final glare meant to kill, the taiyoukai gently picked up Lausanne, careful not to move her would too much, and walked away, leaving a stunned Raoul.  
Looking around, Sesshoumaru found a good place to put Lausanne down. Carefully, and a little unsurely, he pulled the cloth away from her wound. He was glad to see that the would, although it was bleeding freely, was not very deep. But that wasn't the end of his worries. Sesshoumaru glanced down at Tokijin. The blade was a demon blade. Although his studies in elves had been small, he did know that to mix the magic in a demon sword with elvin blood was as good as poison.  
Sesshoumaru looked around, seeing no natural help around him, he pulled the sash around his waist off. It was made of the finest silk and it had been expensive, but if he could stop Lausanne's bleeding it would be worth ruining it. Slowly, he lifted Lausanne's cut shoulder off the ground just enough so that he could get the cloth underneath it. Then Sesshoumaru wound it around her wound, tying it off a few seconds later. Nothing else he could do for her, the taiyoukai picked Lausanne up and returned back to the camp. 

Looking up from Tachi, who was on her lap, Rin gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed, "What happened to Lausanne-san!"   
"It was an accident." Sesshoumaru replied, "Lausanne got in between me and my prey. She was protecting him."   
Rin frowned, putting Tachi down on the ground. "Do you want Rin to help you take care of her?" she asked.  
"No."  
The little girl nodded, used to that sort of answer.  
"We will be going now." Sesshoumaru announced, placing Lausanne on An-Un. "Rin, you will ride on Lausanne's horse today."  
Rin looked over at Mooneclipse and nodded. "Yes milord." she replied. Picking up Tachi and Lausanne's bag, Rin made her way over to the horse. She mounted up with minimle problem, putting everything where she had seen Lausanne put it.  
Sesshoumaru got onto Ah-Un, adjusting Lausanne so that her head rested on his chest. Kicking Ah-Un into motion he frowned. Her face was abnormally white and her wound was starting to bleed through its wrapping. Sesshoumaru made a mental note never to fight while Lausanne was around again. Something like this would never happen again if he was careful enough.  
"Is Lausanne-san going to be alright?" Rin asked.  
"I do not know Rin." Sesshoumaru admitted, "I do not know." He glanced down at the girl in front of him, and a hint of fear flashed through his face for a second.

Pain. Lausanne became concious before she opened her eyes. When she had first blacked out only her right shoulder had hurt. Now her entire upper body hurt. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking straight up into Sesshoumaru's yellow ones. Bushing, she looked away. "How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
"Bad." she admitted, "What happened? I wasn't looking."   
"You got in my way. I hit you with Tokijin." Sesshoumaru replied. With this sentence a wave of guilt washed over him.  
"And Raoul?" Lausanne prompted.  
"Alive." he grumbled.  
The taiyoukai's tone of voice made her giggle. It sounded not only out of character for him, but overall rediculous. Seeing Sesshoumaru's blood soaked sash around her shoulder, Lausanne smiled gently. "Thank you for taking care of me Sesshoumaru-sama."  
"You are welcome. Can you heal yourself now?"  
"No." she replied sadly, "I do not have enough energy to do it. I will have to heal naturaly. Where's Tachi?"  
"Right here Lausanne-san!" Rin announced, riding up to Ah-Un. Over the past few hours she had taught herself to ride the horse and was doing quite well.  
Lausanne sighed in releif when she saw Tachi in front of Rin on the horse. She tried to pick up her arms to signal that she wanted her adoptive son back, but found she couldn't lift them much more than a few inches off Ah-Un's back.  
Seeing Lausanne's movement, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Do not try to move." he advised, "Your body needs all the energy it can get. You have been poisoned."  
"Poisoned?" the elf repeated. Then it dawned on her. "The power from your sword is in my blood."  
He nodded. "Yes." There was a moment of silence, "That was my fault. I- I am sorry."  
Like the last time he had appologized, Lausanne was surprised. "It is alright." she replied smiling a bit through her pain.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Lausanne was not permitted off of Ah-Un except during their nightly stops. Then she wouldn't be allowed to move from the spot Sesshoumaru had placed her. Most of Tachi's care was done by Rin, although Lausanne usually did spend her evenings holding the pup. She would sometimes find the strength to sew and managed to finish Tachi's shirt and over shirt. Even after that Rin did not press Lausanne to make her new kimono. For the first few nights Lausanne was much too weak to do anything but sit around and hold Tachi, but after a while her strength came back more or less. That was when Sesshoumaru found taking care of her was the hardest. Lausanne fidgited a bit in Ah-Un's saddle."Stay still." Sesshoumaru commanded, eyeing her tactics.  
"But I have been sitting in this saddle for ever!" she insisted, "And I want to ride Mooneclipse!"   
The taiyoukai frowned down at her. "You are staying on Ah-Un." he told her.   
"Why?" she asked, half pouting.   
"Because you are not healed yet." Sesshoumaru replied, "And I do not like the idea of having to stop all travel because you over exerted yourself."   
Lausanne rolled her eyes. "But my wound on my shoulder is almost gone." she pointed out, "I think I am fine."   
"But you are not." he countered, "Do not tell me that the poison in your body has gone. I know it is not true."   
It was Lausanne's turn to frown. "But I am fine!" she said, "I promise I am!"   
"Do not move." Sesshoumaru half growled. The girl was getting on his nerves now. No matter how hard he tried to keep her safe and heal at the fastest rate, she fought back. Sure, she was no human, but she was no demon either.   
Out of no were a plan flew into the elf's head. She grinned, and pulled herself out of the saddle. Although her feet touched the ground before the rest of her, Sesshoumaru had been right when he had pointed out that she was still poisoned and weak. In a flash of pain, Lausanne's legs gave out, causing her to collapse.   
Rin giggled at Lausanne's frazzled expression. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed out, trying to contain his irritation. Opening his eyes again, Sesshoumaru dismounted from Ah-Un and picked Lausanne up in his arms. "Like it or not you are still as weak as your pup Tachisaru." he told her, "Do what you are told and stay on Ah-Un until you heal."   
Lausanne sighed, and allowed herself to be placed back on the dragon. She knew she had lost this battle. Sesshoumaru was right. She was weak. And it didn't help that there were still a almost two weeks until the full moon and her magic was almost all used up. If she thought she was healing slowly now, she didn't want to see how long it took her as the human she'd turn into if she used all her powers.

* * *

Kagome: Sesshoumaru's got a soft spot! 

Sesshoumaru: Quiet unless you want your neck ripped up.

Inuyasha: Was that a threat?

Sesshoumaru: I believe it was, but not to you little brother. Why do you care?

Inuyasha: No one threatens Kagome!

Sesshoumaru: I thought I just did.

Kagome: Please don't fight.

Inuyasha: Prepare to die Sesshoumaru!

Sango: And he says he doesn't like you Kagome.

Kagome: I know, really.

Clear Waters: Read and Review everyone!


	28. Friends at the Hot Springs

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **Been a while, hasn't it? Sorry everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE- It doesn't matter how many times I hear great story. It makes me feel good to hear that someone likes my stories  
And on a random note, has anyone heard the song Such Great Heights by The Postal Service? If you haven't I suggest you listen. It's GREAT! Sorta reminds me of a high tech version of Inuyasha. I put the lyrics below so you understand. I'll put more comintary underneith the lyrics. 

I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
'Come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
'Come down now,' but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave this all on your  
Machine but the persistent beat it sounded  
Thin upon listening  
That frankly will not fly. you will hear  
The shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
The windows down when this is guiding you home

Now that I read over the lyrics it's not as close a match as I first thought butthere's still a few things. The first thing Ihave to comment on is the puzzle piece part. Is it just me or do Inuyasha and Kagome sort of complete each other? Like what Inuyasha doesn't have, Kagome has, but what Kagome doesn't have, Inuyasha does. Did that make any sense?  
Secondlydon't even try to tell me that Inuyasha doesn't miss Kagome todeath when she's away. We all know that he does. And I justlove that little thing about hearing the song on the radio! It's sorta likehow most of the time thinking of Inuyasha makes Kagome smile when she's away. Most of the time.  
And my last note, the whole thing about waving from such great heights. It reminds me of Kagome and Inuyasha together in a tree together. And most things _do_ look perfect from far away.

* * *

Three days after Lausanne's attempted escape from Ah-Un she was well enough to walk by herself again. With this Sesshoumaru could no longer keep her under his control and grudgingly, in his own special way, gave up.Lausanne was given permission to ride Moonshadow and move around as she willed again.  
Of course the first thing Rin asked Lausanne to do when they stopped that night wasteach her to make a kimono. Laughing,Lausanne nodded. "Ofcourse I'll help you."shesaid, looking into her bag and pulling out the cloth they had bought for the kimono.  
"Thank you so much Lausanne-san!" Rin exclaimed, "Rin's going to have so much fun!"  
The two worked together quickly. By the time Lausanne decided it was timefor Rin to go to sleep, the kimono was cut out and small bits of it were sewn. Lausanne looked down at the stitches Rin had contributed to the kimono and sighed. They were good for a first try. Verygood in fact, but they still wouldn't hold it together very will. With a bit of guilt, the elf pulled out her student's stitches and resewed the part they had worked on.  
"You are very good to Rin." Sesshoumaru commented.  
"Why do you say that?" Lausanne asked, not looking up from her work.  
"You knew that her sewing would not be good enough to use on her first try yet you allow her to sew her own kimono."  
"I do." Lausanne agreed, "There is no better way to learn something like sewing than to keep on practicing on something that needs to be done. My mother taught me to sew this way. I believe it works."  
"Perhaps it does." Sesshoumaru replied, "I have never sewn in the many years I have lived."  
Lausanne finally looked up. "This concept does not just apply to sewing." she commented, looking the taiyoukai in the eye. "You have learned to write deeds to land and treaties have you not?"  
"It is required for my position." he answered.  
"And how did you learn?"  
"I wrote them for my father, using examples he gave me."  
Lausanne nodded in satisfaction. "It is the samething." she said, "I gave Rin examples of sewing and she went from there. As you practiced you became better I presume, so will Rin."  
The elf put her sewing back into her bag and stood up slowly. "There is a hot springnear here." she told him, "I believe a soak would do me good."  
Sesshoumaru nodded. 

The hot springs were farther away than Lausanne had thought. By the time she arrived, she was just about ready to collapse. Luckily she didn't. Pulling off her dress and placing it on a rock near the springs, Lausanne slipped into the water. It felt nice against her skin. She looked around the spring. It was a strange shape. It seemed to curve around a clump of trees. 'A mini peninsula." Lausanne thought smiling. 'You don't see something like that everyday.  
In the silence she heard the murmur of voices from the other side of the trees. She identified them as two woman and a young boy. 'Locals?' Lausanne thought to herself 'But they sound so familiar!' Curiosity getting the best of her, the elf swam around the clump of trees to see who was there.  
Lausanne's eyes widened as she caught sight of Kagome, Sango and Shippo.  
"Lausanne!" Kagome exclaimed, "You're here!"  
"I am." she agreed.  
"Did you get away from Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, "Inuyasha didn't say he smelled his brother."  
"I am still traveling with Sesshoumaru." Lausanne replied, "Inuyasha does not smell him because the wind is blowing the wrong way for either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to smell each other's scents."  
Kagome nodded. She caught sight of Lausanne's wound on her shoulder and gasped. Although Lausanne wasregaining her strength, the wound still did not look good with it's black and slightly green edges."What happened! Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you, did he?"  
Lausanne glanced down at the wound. "He did." she replied, "But it was an accident. My own choice to save a friend. It does not matter. I am recovering."  
"It looks awful!" Sango commented.  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed, "It seems that Sesshoumaru's always trying to hurt someone."  
"I believe it is because of his position as Western Lord." Lausanne told her, "He must protect his lands. He does have a soft side though I have learned. He treats the girl Rin, and me, with respect. Sesshoumaru saved my life after I was wounded. And he's been watching out for me since. I appreciate it."  
Sango and Kagome were not sure how exactly to reply to this. So Shippo replied. "So Sesshoumaru's nice?" he asked.  
Lausanne laughed. "At times." she replied, "But he is definitely not bad."  
Kagome nodded. "So who's that girl that's been traveling with him?"  
"Rin?" Lausanne asked, "She is a girl who Sesshoumaru saved and has been taking care of. She is very sweet."  
"She seemed sweet at the few times I've seen her." Kagome agreed.  
"I should get going." Lausanne said, "I promised Sesshoumaru that I would not be long."  
"Of course." Sango said nodding.  
"Stay safe." Kagome told her.  
Nodding, Lausanne went to the other side of the hot spring and got out, putting her dress back on. She then returned to Sesshoumaru.


	29. Traveling and Hunting

Kijustsu no Senyo

* * *

**Author's Note- **3 review for one chapter! I think it's a record! -.-;; Oh well. Thank you to those 3 people though! I love you guys! You keep my chapters coming! And if there really are people out there who just aren't reviewing, please review! I don't mind if it's anonymous, just please review!  
Sorry it's a little short, but if I didn't end it here it would have been way too long.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up as Lausanne returned to the campsite. "You smell of my brother's companions." he commented.  
The elf nodded, picking up Tachi. "They were at the hot spring." she replied, "Does it bother you."  
"Get on your horse." Sesshoumaru commanded, standing up, "We are leaving."  
Lausanne raised an eyebrow. "You are not going to fight?" she questioned.  
He shook his head.  
"Why not?"  
"I do not wish to be involved with my brother tonight." Sesshoumaru explained, picking Rin up and placing her on Ah-Un "  
Shrugging, Lausanne, mounted Mooneclipse and waiting for Sesshoumaru to start leading the way. It didn't take long. Soon after, the taiyoukai started walking in a direction opposite to the hot springs.  
"We are going where we were coming from." Lausanne commented.  
"We are going around." Sesshoumaru corrected.  
They traveled in silence for a while.Lausanne sat on her horse with Tachi, playing with the pup's little fingers. Sesshoumaru walked ahead of them and Ah-Un.  
"Could I have the jewel Kijustsu no Senyo shards you possess now?" Lausanne finally asked.  
"What will you do with your jewel when you possess it?"Sesshoumaru questioned. "Will you use it for what it was created for?"  
Lausannelooked at him in surprise. "There is no point." she retorted, "The Kijustsu no Senyo was created to keep demons from over coming elves. Now that demons have taken the elves' place as the controlers of this country, there is no way that the jewel could have enough power to bring the power back to the elves."  
"You still have not answered my first question." Sesshoumaru commented.  
"That is because there is no answer yet." Lausanne answered, "So could I have the shards now?"  
"No. You irritate me."

The sun was rising when Sesshoumaru finally decided to stop. He looked back at his travel companions. Jaken looked tired. He was leaning against Ah-Un. As for Lausanne and Rin, they were sleeping soundly on their mounts. Lausanne held Tachi protectively in her arms.  
Sighing, Sesshoumaru supposed he should let the three sleepers rest in a more comfortable place. Carefully, he picked up Rin and puther down on the ground. He then turned to Lausanne and Tachi. This time the taiyoukai didn't even try to pull Tachi out of the elf's arms. He just picked them up together.  
Sesshoumaru took a bit of time to look at the girl in his arms. Her hair was longer than he'd noticed. Perhaps it was because she had left it down instead of braiding it like she usually did. Lausanne's complexsion was also a bit surprising. Sesshoumaru knew how much time she spent in the sun, yet her skin was just as pale as his. 'An elf feature.' he thought to himself. 'Just like her ears...' Something occured to him. 'I have these features as well.'  
Lausanne's eyes opened. "Have we stopped?" she asked sleepily.  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied, putting her down next to Rin, "We will be leaving again soon so use this time wisely." He walked over to a tree and leaned against it.  
The elf sat up, still holding Tachi. "I am awake now so there is no point going back to sleep." she explained, getting up and taking a seat against the tree he was leaning on. "Why did we stop?"  
"I believe the answer would be apparent to you." Sesshoumaru said, "You are the one who insists that we stop everyday. I stopped for you."  
"For me?"  
"For Rin as well"  
Lausanne giggled. "Yes." she agreed, "I believe I will use this time to gather some food for Rin, Tachi, and me. We are running low. Will you watch Tachi for me?"  
Sesshoumaru eyed the pup in Lausanne's arms. "Uh, if I must." he replied.  
Smiling, Lausanne handed Tachi over to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." she said bowing slightly, "I will be as quick as possible."  
As she turned to go, Tachi began to whimper, then cry. Frowning, Sesshoumaru patted the child aquardly. "Silence." he said quietly, "Do not cry." Tachi's cries immedietly subsided, returning to whimpers.  
"How did you do that?" Lausanne asked, surprised.  
"He's a dog demon." Sesshoumaru explained, looking down at Tachi, "He knows I am the domineering male here, therefore he listens to me. As for what you are collecting, your pup wants meat, not fruits. Remember he is a demon."  
Lausanne nodded, pulling her bow and arrows out of her bag. "I will be back soon." she said, "I will bring meat. It _has_ been a while since we have had meat."  
"Could Rin come with you?" Rin asked, sitting up and yawning.  
"Do you want to?" Lausanne asked.  
"Yes. I want to learn how to use a bow and arrow just like you, Lausanne-san!"  
The elf giggled. "Alright then." she replied, "But you have to be very very quiet, do you think you can do that?"  
"Rin'll be silent!" Rin exclaimed, happily jumping up, "She promises!"  
"Then come along." Lausanne said, walking towards the forest.


	30. Fight to the Finish

Kijustsu no Senyo  
**Author's Note: **ONE MORE CHAPTER!

As Lausanne walked through the woods, Rin was good to her word. She was completely silent. The elf stopped, reaching up to touch one of the arrows in her quiver. "There's something here." She whispered to Rin.  
"A deer?" Rin whispered back.  
Lausanne shook her head no. She drew out the arrow she had been holding, placing it on the bow. This was something much bigger. Something much more threatening. Lausanne strode forward with Rin on her heals.  
A few minutes later they reached a large clearing. Lausanne frowned. She was an elf, therefore connect to the forest. This clearing was unnatural. It wasn't supposed to be there. "Show yourself!" Lausanne called out.  
There was a chuckle that sounded as if it came from all directions. Rin took a step closer to Lausanne in fear. Naraku stepped out of the bushes, dressed in his baboon pelt. "What is it that you want elf?" he asked.  
"You have shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo and the Shikon no Tama." She commented, "I would like both. Also for you to stop tailing us.  
"I cannot do any of those things." The demon replied, "You see, both jewels give me power. And I like power. The more the better. Don't you agree? That way you don't run out as fast." Lausanne stiffened. "And I cannot stop following you because I desire Sesshoumaru's power. And the shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo he has."  
"He will not give them to you." Lausanne said glaring.  
"You have power too elf, don't you?" Naraku commented, "Maybe I'll kill you and absorb that power too."  
Lausanne pushed Rin into the forest. If she could keep the girl safe, she would be happy. "You will not absorb my power."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes."  
Naraku shot a tentacle towards Lausanne. A quick flash of green light destroyed it. "Do not mess with me." Lausanne warned, "I may not like to fight, but I still can. I know what I am doing." She launched her arrow at him. Even though it hit its target, there was no effect. The demon just pulled it out. This wasn't one of Kagome's arrows with purifying energy.  
Naraku's reply to her attack was to send more tentacles at her. This time the elf pulled out her sword, slashing the tentacles off and releasing a miasma. She quickly pulled up a barrier. Maybe Lausanne wasn't a human, but she wasn't a demon either. Poison was no good to breath in.  
"Perhaps you want to look up above you elf." Naraku said smirking.  
Lausanne looked up to see a cloud of demons coming at her. No sword or barrier could save her from this one. She'd have to use raw power again. The elf let her power go. It hit the demons full force and they dropped, dead.  
"You hold quite a bit of power." The demon commented, "It will be quite useful when I absorb it."  
"It might be." Lausanne agreed, "But would you be able to use it? Elven power is a lot more complicated to use than demonic power. Someone has to teach you how to use and refuel it!" With that she shot a small burst of power at Naraku. He blocked it with his on shield.  
"Then perhaps I should just steal your power and keep you to teach me." Naraku retorted, "You're also very pretty. It would not be a bad thing to keep a prisoner such as yourself in my dungeon."  
"You will never capture me!" she yelled at him.  
That was when Naraku did the unthinkable. He took off his baboon pelt and threw it to the side. Putting his hands together, a large blade appeared. Naraku then threw it with all his might towards Lausanne.  
The elf's eyes widened. Her power was almost gone. A barrier would be a waist of energy. She'd just have to duck this one… Too late. The blade ripped through Lausanne's arm, bringing her to the ground and pinning her there through the fabric of her sleeve. She screamed in pain.  
Naraku chuckled. "Does it hurt?" he asked, "Good." He walked towards the elf, ready to give the ending blow with another blade he was holding. A stab through the heart would do it quite nicely. Naraku thought.  
But Lausanne had other ideas. She painfully brought her hands together, concentrating on creating a large green ball of her power. Lausanne didn't even care that her supply of magic was gone and she was now taking from her life force. Naraku chuckled. "Losing power elf?" he asked raising the blade, "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."  
Lausanne let go of the power with a sigh. It went straight towards Naraku. There was a flash of light that could be see miles away. Naraku found himself being pulled apart. He quickly fled the scene.

Kagome and the others looked up into the sky as the light started the fade. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Don't ask me." Miroku replied.  
"Well it definitely wasn't human." Sango commented, "A fight between demons perhaps?"  
"They'd have to be powerful." Miroku added, "Maybe taiyoukai?"  
Inuyasha sniffed the air frowning.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
"Naraku." The hanyou growled.  
"Where?" Sango questioned, "Do you think that's where the blast came from."  
"I feel a powerful aura coming closer." Miroku commented, closing his eyes.  
"And here comes Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing up to a dark cloud coming close. "I'm not even going to give him a chance!"  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
"This." Inuyasha replied. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, waiting for Naraku to get just a bit closer… "WIND SCAR!"

For the second time that day, Naraku found himself enveloped in light. This time he was already weak. Inuyasha's attack was strong. He was torn up until there was nothing left.

Sesshoumaru looked up from where he was sitting with Tachi. There was something wrong. The scent of Lausanne's blood was in the air. That was when Rin ran into the camp. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "Lausanne-san was attacked by Naraku!"  
The taiyoukai looked up sharply. "What!" he demanded, his calm demeanor gone for a second.  
"It's over." Rin continued, "Rin thinks that Lausanne-san won. Naraku left when Lausanne-san made a great light appear."  
Sesshoumaru stood up. "Jaken." He said, "Watch the camp and Ah-Un. I will return shortly. Be prepared. We may be returning to the castle quickly."  
"Yes milord." The little toad said nodding.  
Sesshoumaru bent over and hand Tachi to Rin. "Take care of Tachisaru." He said, "You may come along with me. Show me where Lausanne is."  
Nodding, Rin hurried towards the clearing the fight had happened in. When they arrived, Sesshoumaru immediately kneeled next to where Lausanne lay. She had fainted. The elf looked different. Her multicolored hair had turned completely reddish brown, losing the green and gold streaks it had once had. Her ears were also no longer pointed.  
"What happened to Lausanne-san?" Rin asked.  
"She used all her power." Sesshoumaru replied, pulling the blade that pinned her to the ground out. "When an elf uses up all their power they turn into a human. They turn back into an elf when they participate in the power collection ceremony we saw when Lausanne first started traveling with us."  
Sesshoumaru picked Lausanne up, and stood up. "We will be returning home." He told his ward.


	31. An Elf and a Demon

Kijustsu no Senyo

**Author's Note**: And here's the great big finale! Thanks for all your reviews guys! Love you all!

* * *

Lausanne found herself slipping back into consciousness. "No." she moaned, trying to hold onto the last bits of nothingness. It was so much more comfortable.  
"No what?" a voice asked sharply.  
She opened her eyes slowly to see someone who she was not expecting. "Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled, seeing the taiyoukai next to her. He was doing something with her arm. That's when the elf realized that half the pain she was experiencing was coming from there. "What are you doing?"  
"Rebandaging your arm." He replied, sticking a finger into a jar of something and rubbing it on a large gash on her arm, "Naraku cut through many muscles and such. You are lucky you did not lose your arm."  
"I did not though, did I?" she replied grinning.  
"No." he agreed, "But you used all your power fighting Naraku. I suppose you might have used some to keep your wound from being life threatening too. You were near death and a full human when Rin brought me to you. You are still a human, but no longer near death."  
"Rin?" Lausanne repeated as if not hearing Sesshoumaru's last comment, "Where is she?"  
"In her rooms. I requested that she entertain herself while I was taking care of you." He picked up a long piece of white cloth and started wrapping it around her arm.  
"How long have you been watching me?" she asked.  
"Since we arrived at my palace."  
"And how long is that?"  
"Two days."  
Lausanne smiled. "Thank you for all of your care Sesshoumaru-sama." She said, "I hope I was not too much of a nuisance."  
"When I insisted that you travel with me I took on the responsibility of taking care of you." Sesshoumaru told her, "But still, it would have been better if you had alerted me of the impending danger instead of facing Naraku alone. It was very irresponsible of you. You knew that you did not have much power left, yet you insisted on challenging your luck and-" He stopped. She was _giggling_! He had just saved her life and a speech on how foolish she had been was definitely called for, yet she was giggling! "What is so funny?"  
Lausanne was trying to keep the mood serious, she really was! But it was just too funny! Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western Lands was lecturing her! "Nothing." She replied, her giggles reduced to only a large grin, "You sound like my mother. That is all."  
If Sesshoumaru wasn't good at keeping his emotions hidden, he would have had wide eyes and an open mouth. _'You sound like my mother._' It kept on repeating in his head. It was the strangest thing anyone had ever said. It even topped the strange things Rin had told him since he took her in. "Maybe you should have listened to her."  
The elf rolled her eyes. "I did." She admitted, "But there's times when you have got to go with your gut feeling."  
"And give yourself something like this?" Sesshoumaru poked Lausanne in her bandaged arm. She winced, grabbing it so that he couldn't do it again.  
"What was that for?" she demanded. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Where's Tachi!"  
Lausanne tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by Sesshoumaru. "He is in the next room." He replied, "Do not worry. But you cannot get up. The physician says that you are suffering from a head injury as well as your arm injury and should stay lying down for a while."  
The elf sighed. "Alright." She said, "Only because you have been very nice to me and I should pay you back somehow. But is Tachi alright?"  
"He has not stopped crying since yesterday." Sesshoumaru replied, "We have fed him and changed his diaper. I have even told him to stop crying. Yet he will not stop crying."  
To say the least, she was horrified of the idea that her adopted child could have cried that long. At least the taiyoukai had tried his hardest to quiet him. "Please bring him in here." Lausanne requested, "I will get him to stop crying."  
He nodded. A few seconds later, a young maid, brought a screaming Tachi into the room. Sesshoumaru motioned for her to give the pup to Lausanne. As soon as he was in her good arm, he started to quiet down. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.  
"There." The elf said smiling, "It was as easy as him wanting to see me. That is all."  
"Should I have him be put back in his room?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
Lausanne was shook her head no. Obviously he demon next to her had not spent much time around children younger than Rin. Just then she realized just how tired she was. Just like Tachi, she slipped off to sleep.  
Sesshoumaru looked the girl over. Even as a human, she truly was beautiful. And then there was her personality. She had so much energy, yet if she respected a person enough, she was polite. To top it all off she had a caring side. One so large that she had taken in a young dog demon pup even though she knew it would be hard work to take care of it. She would make a good mother some day.  
Pulling a chair up Lausanne's bed, the taiyoukai got ready for another long night. He hadn't left her side for the past two days. Just because she'd woken up didn't make tonight any different.

Late the next morning, Lausanne woke up again. This time she did not struggle to stay in her dreamland, but willingly opened her eyes. Tachi was still sleeping next to her. Good. And then she turned to get the shock of her life. Sesshoumaru, the great Sesshoumaru, was sitting in a chair next to her bed, snoozing. She giggled, reaching up with her good hand to poke him.  
The poke brought him right out of his light slumber. "Good morning sleepy." Lausanne said smiling.  
"Good morning Lausanne." He replied, cursing himself mentally for falling asleep during his vigil over her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Not bad." She admitted, "My arm aches a little and so does my head, but I think I will live. Do you agree?" She grinned at him. "Thank goodness the new moon is the night after next."  
"But what if you are not well enough to get outside?" Sesshoumaru questioned, getting up. Lausanne's bandages should be changed again.  
"Then I will have to find a way to talk you into carrying me out there." She retorted, "I have nothing against humans as you know, but I do have something about being one longer than I have to. I'm an elf. Not a human."  
"If you are not well enough to go outside on the night of the full moon, you will not be going." Sesshoumaru said, his voice stern. She would not disobey him.  
"Oh I will." She answered, "Believe me."

And he believed her. It was the night of the new moon and the taiyoukai found himself carrying a still very much inept human outside to the garden so she could return to her full glory of being an elf.  
"This will be good." Lausanne said, indicating to a bench where she could get full view of the moon. "And this time please do not interrupt me."  
"I will not." Sesshoumaru promised.  
"Good. And thank you again."  
There was no response because he was already gone. Smiling, Lausanne pulled out the flute Sesshoumaru had lent her and began to play.

By dawn he was paising back and forth in the room he had given to Lausanne. Where was she? Was she still gaining her power back? Sesshoumaru wanted to go and check on her, but he had given his word that he wouldn't interrupt again.  
"Good morning!"  
He turned to see Lausanne walk into the room. Her hair had its green and gold highlights again and her ears were pointed. She held the flute in her hands. "I am finished with getting my energy." She told him, "The first thing I did was heal myself, so you do not need to worry about me."  
"Then why is your bandage still on your arm?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
Lausanne looked down and blushed. "I am not that powerful to heal something that large at one time." She explained.  
He sighed. "Come here."  
The elf walked over and sat on the bed. Sesshoumaru once again unwrapped her bandage. "It looks better." He commented.  
"I should hope so." She replied, "I healed it most of the way, remember?"  
"But not fully." The taiyoukai finished. Carefully, he took a wet rag and started to dab the wound. It was more like a large, wide cut now. "You are very brave."  
"Yeah?" she asked, "Why do you say that?"  
"Because it is true." Lausanne blushed. "I do not know many women, even demoneses that would stand up to someone like Naraku like you did."  
"Are you going somewhere with this?" Lausanne asked him.  
"Yes I am." He replied as he started rubbing cream onto her arm, "I believe I have seen almost every aspect of you and I like it. I like how you can stand up for yourself. How you take pride in everything you do. How you take care of Tachi and even Rin." Right now Lausanne's face was starting to resemble the color of Inuyasha's haori. "I believe that you would make a very good mother for my children and I would like it very much if you would become my mate."  
The elf looked at him in plain shock. He had stopped working on her arm, staring straight into her eyes. For once there was emotion in them. Nervousness. Hope. She even saw, dare she say it? Love. "You- you are asking me to be your _mate_!" she asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes."  
"Then yes I will!" Lausanne half threw herself onto Sesshoumaru, giving him a very large hug. She gave a little hiss of pain when her arm hit his armor.  
"Careful." He warned, "I do not want my mate in more pain than she already is." Quietly, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Lausanne straight on the lips. "A demon and an elf. Who would have thought? Yet we were meant to be." He whispered in her ear. The taiyoukai took his new mate's hand and pushed the two shards of the Kijustsu no Senyo into them. "I was waiting until now to give them to you." he told her.


End file.
